Naruto: The Aura Shinobi
by clonetrooper29
Summary: Death and Rebirth... Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, died by the hands of the one he once called 'Brother', Sasuke Uchiha. Upon his death however, two gods - Kami and Arceus - had other plans for the Child of Prophecy. Now reborn in the World of Pokemon, how will his new chance at life change with the Vulpix, Kurama, by his side? Read and Find out! Pairings NaruX Undecided
1. Death and Second Chances

_**Naruto X Pokémon Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokemon

_**Summary**: _Death and Rebirth... Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, died by the hands of the one he once called 'Brother', Sasuke Uchiha. Upon his death however, two gods - Kami and Arceus - had other plans for the Child of Prophecy. Now reborn in the World of Pokemon, how will his new chance at life change with the Vulpix, Kurama, by his side? Read and Find out!

**_Pairings_**: NarutoXUndecided (?)

* * *

**_Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

**_Chapter 0_**

_"Death and Second Chances"_

O-O-O

_White…_

_… Nothing but White_

_Eyes opening slowly, revealing to the bleak world the crystal blue they hid, they looked in solemn around, seeing nothing but an empty… white… realm… Nothing all around, just him…_

_Breathing deeply, the boy relaxed in the nothingness around him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, a thirteen year old boy with spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, and wore the brightest orange anyone would see, in jumpsuit form. And right now, he had died. Been killed, by the one person he considered a 'Brother', the first person he ever made a 'Bond' with._

_A **Chidori** through the heart… dead-on... No chance of survival, not even with the amazing healing powers of the only single being to ever acknowledge him as 'Naruto Uzumaki', Kurama. He couldn't even hear the Nine-tailed Fox's voice anymore… just… nothing…_

_The Mission was supposed to be easy, yet it led to his death. A squad made up of his friends and himself were tasked with retrieving another comrade that went rogue, Sasuke Uchiha. Obstacles came between them and their target, that man that Sasuke was going to, his bodyguards interfered. The Sound Four and another that called himself Kimimaro._

_Shikamaru Nara, the newly promoted Chunin of the Retrieval Squad, fought against the only girl of the Sound Four, a **Genjutsu** flute-user by the name of Tayuya. Choji Akimichi, heavy hitter of the group, went up against an equally large man named Jirobo. Kiba Inuzuka, hot-head tracker, went toe-to-toe with the Weirdest two of the Sound Four, two brothers that were 'attached' together in more ways than one, Sakon and Ukon. Neji Hyuga, eldest member of the group, went against the most experienced of the Sound Four, a multi-armed Shinobi named Kidomaru. Finally, there was Kimimaro. He was by far the strongest of the Sound Ninjas, and Naruto went up against him, and was losing badly. But a comrade came to his rescue. Rock Lee… he interfered, and gave Naruto the opportunity to catch up with Sasuke, as he fought the bone-user, Kimimaro. And then the confrontation came. Sasuke Uchiha… the last 'loyal' Uchiha that went rogue, and was heading towards Konoha's Second Biggest Traitor, Orochimaru of the Sannin._

_It should have been touch-and-go by then, but Sasuke wasn't making it easy. He refused to simply return, and fought… he fought to kill that is. Not holding his punches and kicks, setting Naruto on fire, pile driving the blonde headfirst into solid rock… he was seriously out to kill the young Uzumaki. And for what reason…? For power, he was willing to kill his friend, for power. The Uchiha even admitted that Naruto was his friend, and 'that' was the whole reason he wanted to kill him._

_Then things escalated… Kurama, the Nine-tailed Fox that was sealed inside Naruto… he gave the blonde power to fight against the… Monster… that Sasuke had become. The Curse Seal of Heaven, that thing which was bitten and sealed on by that snake bastard Orochimaru, it mutated Sasuke into what could only be describe as a literal vampire like creature. Huge hand-like wings bursting from his back, his skin tone seeming died and darkened, he developed claws, fangs… the whole package. And what could Naruto do?_

_Kurama gave as much of his chakra as the Uzumaki could handle, entering a state known as 'Awakened Jinchuuriki'. Kurama's chakra bubbled around him, taking shape of a large single tailed fox-like shroud. His strength increased, his speed doubled, his movements radical and unpredictable…_

_But, it wasn't enough…_

_…_

_Blue eyes opened once more in the empty white abyss he laid… floated…? He wasn't sure, he couldn't feel anything. The last memories he had… **"NARUTOOOOO"**… **"SASUKEEEEE"**… then a loud boom, bright light from the impact of **Chidori** and a **Kyuubi-Power Rasengan**… But then the pain came, a brief sharp pain, and then nothing. That was the point of death, Sasuke had pierced Naruto's chest, and right where his heart laid… there was no healing from that, that's for sure._

_Tilting his head as much as he could, his body stiff as a board, Naruto looked left, saw white… he looked right, saw white... looking back up, again white. Where was this…? Is this Hell? He wasn't very religious, considering how crappy his life had been, and the fact the Priests and Nuns would always kick him away if he got too close to the Church in Konoha, but he knew what 'Hell' was. Hell was described as a place where all sinners went, a place where every sinner is given their own 'Personal' version of what hell was for them. This must have been his. Nothing, loneliness, absolute emptiness…_

_Sighing loudly, Naruto closed his eyes in resignation, "… I guess even in death, I'm haunted by loneliness. Kami must really hate me."_

_"Now I wouldn't say that Naruto-kun" a soft voice spoke above him. Eyes snapping open, he stared at a face… only for his eyes to widen as he recognised who that face was, "If you sleep out here, you'll catch a cold… hmhmhm" the long black haired female giggled, a light pink kimono sleeve covering her mouth._

_"It can't be…" without noticing, Naruto sat up, never taking his eyes the woman in front of him. The woman, who didn't look far away from his age, but was clearly older than he was, he just couldn't believe who he was seeing, "… Haku…" The revealed Haku smiled at him. Reaching a hand down, Naruto slowly grabbed it, actually feeling Haku's warm hands, and let the stronger woman help him back to his feet._

_Haku seemingly dusted off the 'dirt' around Naruto's ruined jumpsuit, before bouncing back in front of the still stunned boy. Bringing a hand up to Naruto's chin, she snapped the boy's mouth shut with a laugh, "Careful… A bird might try to build a nest inside your mouth."_

_"B-b-but… How…?" Naruto stammered._

_Haku went into a thoughtful pose, finger on chin as she looked up, "Hmm… now that's a tricky question" smiling brightly as if solved a problem, "Think of me as your Guardian Angel, Naruto-kun." Haku's smile quickly left though as she gazed at the large hole in Naruto's jumpsuit, "… But you weren't meant to die. Not according to Kami-sama."_

_"Huh…?" was the short elegant response from the knuckle-headed ninja. His mind was still reeling at seeing Haku, and now she brought up Kami. Shaking his head, smacking his cheeks… though he noticed he didn't feel any pain… he looked at Haku as he pointed, "Hold it! What's going on! Isn't this Hell? Why are you here Haku? I thought you'd be in Heaven, not my Hell?"_

_Haku looked momentarily stunned, but quickly began laughing, "H-Hell… Oh! Good one, sorry Naruto-kun, but you're not in Hell. This…" waving her arms around her, "Is what you call… the 'Bridge between Life and Death'… to put it simply, here is where you are taken to either Heaven, Hell… or…" she trailed off._

_"Or~…. What?" Naruto pressed on._

_Haku shrugged, "Not sure, you'd have to ask Kami-sama for that." Haku twirled around, hands joined together behind her back, and she started skipping forward. Few skips ahead, she looked back at the still standing blonde, "Coming Naruto-kun…?" Turning back, she continued her walk into the white abyss, Naruto snapping out of it during her question and following behind._

_…_

_…_

_It's been what seemed like hours to Naruto now, though it wasn't clear with how empty this place was, and the fact he wasn't tired or sore yet. He looked at Haku, the girl humming a tune softly. He had thought about how she is now… she was… happy… happier then she'd had been when he first met her. And that was another thing, Haku was indeed female, she had lied to him. But he kept his mouth quiet about that._

_"So…" Naruto listened as Haku spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "How'd you die…?"_

_Hanging his head, he sighed sadly. Haku looked back, as he stopped. Stopping as well, she turned to face Naruto as he collected himself. Rubbing his hand through his hair, "I… you remember Sasuke?" he asked, getting a slow nod from the dead girl. Naruto nodded, "Yeah… well, he went rogue. And I was part of a squad to bring him back… only… he didn't want to go back, and he fought. He fought to kill, while I fought to knock-out… and, well… remember that technique Kakashi-sensei used on Zabuza… that…"_

_"Killed me… yes, I remember" Haku responded monotonously. It was still a touchy subject; she had died seconds later, so she experienced the pain. And it hurt… a lot._

_"Kakashi-sensei… he taught Sasuke that technique…" Haku's eyes widened, "And he used it on me… several times. Three times if I remember right, but… as they say, 'Third time's the charm', he pierced me, and then…" he shrugged helplessly, "I woke up here… I felt nothing, just a sharp pain, then… nothing." As he finished, he found himself suddenly enveloped in a hug from Haku. Not knowing what to do, as no one ever showed compassion like this to him before, he slowly hugged back._

_The two stayed like this for several seconds, only to be broken by Haku. She pushed herself up, grabbed Naruto by the hand, "I think it's time Naruto-kun" she said softly, holding onto Naruto's hand with both of hers._

_Naruto looked at her funny, "Time for what…?"_

_She looked back up to his face, silent tears running down her face as she smiled gently, "Time to meet Kami-sama… she's been waiting for you Naruto-kun, and so has someone else very important to you…"_

_Before the blonde could question, Haku began moving again, dragging the boy with him. As Naruto regained his footing, he looked forward to notice a light appearing. His eyes widened as Haku continued walking towards the light, something he never in his life thought he'd do. As the light enveloped them, Naruto felt Haku's hands leaving his. The light was so intense that he had to close and cover his eyes, but then something happened…_

_He could hear sounds… The rushing of water… The singing of birds… He could feel the wind gently caressing his skin… But what he didn't hear was Haku saying her farewells to him…_

_Removing his arms that he used for cover, he opened his eyes to see paradise. He gasped loudly, taking a few steps, he looked all around him. He found himself in the middle of a lush, flower filled grassland, a river nearby, forest surrounding him, beautiful blue skies… it looked like his secret place back in Konoha, and a place he always went to for peace and quiet. But there was one strange feature added… there was a large hill nearby, and on top of it there was what looked like ruins of an old church. The one in Konoha was much smaller than this one, so it had to be one of those 'Cathedrals' he always heard about. He'd always wanted to see one, but the Cathedral of the Land of Fire was located in the Capital, so he couldn't go._

_The building looked like it was made of stone, but finely crafted with amazing details. A beautiful garden spread all around it, and at the front were giant doors that led inside… and there was no doors. He smiled, if this was Heaven, he knew why, as he heard a Priest one time when he was lucky enough to hear a mass session… **'God's door is always open for his children'**_

_"Magnificent, isn't it Naruto-kun?" a new voice spoke behind him. Spinning around, he comes face to face with a stunning woman with long silky red hair, two hairclips on the top of her head, and violet eyes that were currently looking at him warmly._

_Blinking as his mind reset, he looked around, but couldn't find who he was looking for, "W-where's Haku-chan? She said that Kami-sama wanted to meet…" he stopped, and slowly he looked back at the sunny dressed red head, "You wouldn't happen to be… K-Kami-sama, would you?"_

_The woman snorted… snickered… which developed into full blown laughter, "Oh! Oh Heaven's no Naruto-kun. That's sweet of you, but I'm not" her laughing dying down slowly, "Oh… I haven't laughed that much in years…" having her laughter under control, she looked back at Naruto with warm eyes, tears nearly spilling as she gazed at the still young boy in front of her… she chocked back a sob, "You… You don't know how long… **[Sob]**… I've wanted to do this… Naruto-kun…"_

_"Huh… do what?" he asked, only to get his answer as the woman knelt down and hugged him tightly, he could feel the tears she spelt pouring down onto his shoulders, her sobbing shaking her body, but never once loosening her hold around him. "Um… am I missing something?"_

_"I'm sorry… **[Sob]**… I'm so sorry…" the woman continued sobbing loudly, her words mumbled but clear. Seeing as she wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon, Naruto hesitatively brought his arms back and hugged her, hoping it would help calm her down. First was Haku… now this strange woman… Being dead was more troublesome than he thought, since he didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. It took some time, but the woman finally calmed down, her sobs leaving, and her breathing steady. Slowly, she grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed back gently to have a lot at him. A brilliant smile came to her face, almost face splitting… it made Naruto eyes widen a bit on how much that looked similar to his own, "You certainly grew up, I've never been more proud to be your mother Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as she said this, "M-m-mother!?"_

_The woman nodded, as a she had sheepish grin on her face. Scratching behind her head, she stood up, "Yep! Name's Kushina Uzumaki, your kick-ass mother and second Jinchuuriki to the baka-fur ball Kyuubi, Dattebane!" she pumped her first into the air._

_Naruto's jaw dropped… 'Holy… she… she is my…' tears began gathering in his eyes, "You really are… M-mom?" as his tears fell, Kushina knelt back down and held her arms opened. Not needing an invitation, Naruto flung himself and hugged his mother tightly. His mother… he couldn't believe it. Well, if he thought about it, he could, since he always thought and believed his parents were dead, and if he was in Heaven, then so would they… He blinked, 'Wait…' pulling back, he looked around, as Kushina stared at him confused, "If you're here… then where's… where's dad?"_

_Kushina's smile faltered. Looking anywhere but her son, she didn't know how to tell him, "Um… sweetie… your father, he… he isn't here. He can't enter this realm…"_

_"Huh…?" Naruto blinked in confusion. His face fell, "Why…?"_

_Kushina opened her mouth to answer as best she could, but someone beat her to the punch, "It's because he sold his soul to my brother. I'm afraid he is quite strict when it comes to his 'services' when summoned into the Living Realm." Naruto and Kushina turned as they faced the person speaking, the person being a woman of untold beauty. Her skin, white and smooth, her hair glowing silver that reached to her feet, her dress pearl white, reaching down passed her feet and was held at the waist by a green sash. Her eyes were pale but warm, and decorating her hair were numerous pieces of flowers, all in full bloom, showing their colours to the world._

_As Naruto lightly drooled, Kushina chuckled at her son as she stood to face their new guest, "Greetings Kami-sama…" that immediately snapped Naruto's hanging mouth shut, as he looked to be having a near panic attack. Here in front of him was 'the' Kami, apparent 'Goddess' of all creation. Kushina sighed, "Is it time to meet Arceus-sama?"_

_Kami nodded, "He is ready for Naruto-kun now." Turning, she began walking towards the Cathedral. Kushina looked behind, grabbing Naruto's hand in her own, and without being told, he followed his mother as the pair followed behind Kami._

_The walk was silent, Naruto taking this time to really inspect his surroundings, and the two people… beings… with him. The area was growing lusher, fuller with life than where he arrived, as they grew closer to the ruins of the Cathedral. His mother though… he was puzzled with her… she looked… sad now, and he didn't know why. Kami… dear Kami, pun intended, it was unbelievable. He was following Kami… he was actually 'looking' at Kami… But who was this Arceus?_

_It didn't take long before they reached the Cathedral entrance. The distance he had seen it from did this place no justice… it was Huge! The sheer size of the entrance dwarfed them considerably. It was large enough to possibly fit Kurama's hand through it easily, and that was saying something. As they entered, a soft hymn filled the air, the sounds of people singing in an unknown language to him, but the way it sung… the way it played… it felt as if his soul was being soothed entirely **(A/N – Hymn of the Faith)**_.

**_"Greetings Kami-dono, Kushina-chan, and of course, you as well Naruto-kun"_**_ a powerful male voice seeming echoing all around them, but in fact, the voice spoke inside their heads. Stepping further into the ruins, the find themselves at a place where light shined through a hole in the ceiling. But what the light shined onto left Naruto speechless. There laid a creature he had never seen before, but considering where he was, it was understandable._

_The creature's body colour was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. The feet were tipped with gold hooves, the mane was quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. There was also a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was colored white like much of the body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. Even from a distance, Naruto could tell that the wheel had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of the creature's underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of the limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. The tail was fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. _

_Overall, this mighty creature was massive in size and exuded an aura of power, grace, poise, wisdom and kindness beyond anything Naruto had ever seen, felt or sensed in his natural life._

_Kushina's giggling broke Naruto out of his stupor, even Kami looked amused as she gazed at him. Turning back towards the mysterious beast, Kami stepped closer to it, "It seems your appearance had left Naruto-kun speechless, Arceus-dono."_

_The now known Arceus chuckled lightly, **"It appears so"** looking between Naruto, who was trying to hide behind Kushina's dress, to Kushina, seeing the saddened expression on the mother's face, he finally looked at Kami, **"Did you explain everything to the youngling?"**_

_Kami pouted a little, "No… I was hoping Kushina-chan had told him, but she hadn't yet."_

_Finding his courage, Naruto stepped forward from his place behind Kushina, "Wait… tell me what?"_

_"You were not meant to die yet Naruto-kun" Kami stated bluntly, "You were meant for great things in your life, the one to bring Peace in the War-torn world I had created. But you were killed, your life ended far before your time. You were supposed to die peacefully in your sleep in old age. I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"_

_"Oh…" Naruto's head hung at that, "Yeah… Haku-chan, she said the same thing… um, that I wasn't meant to die yet, I mean. She didn't tell me I would bring peace… was I really destined to do that?" he looked up, but not to Kami or Arceus, but to Kushina._

_Kushina smiled softly, "Hai… you were, my special little guy. It was an old Prophecy your father's sensei told us. A Child of Prophecy, said to be born from two great people, and was destined to bring about a revolution throughout the lands, bringing either Peace… or Destruction… but I knew, I knew you would be the one. The day you were born, I just knew you'd be the one to bring the fighting to an end. That you'd be the world's saviour… I'm… I'm just sorry, you hadn't had the chance… to live life…" by now, tears had started again in Kushina's eyes, trailing down her face._

_Naruto brought up a hand to hold his mother's, "It's alright mom… at least… with me gone, those people that were hunting me can't get Kurama… wait, KURAMA!" Looking at Kami, something akin to anger, but also mass worry, "Where's Kurama!?"_

_Kushina gave her son a puzzled look, "Who are you talking about sweetie? Who's Kurama?"_

_Naruto turned back to his mother confused, "You mean you don't know? You said to me you were his container… which by the way I never knew I was the third. Who was the first…?"_

_Kushina blinked, while Kami made an 'Ah' sound, "I see… the Kurama you speak about, the creature you mortals have dubbed as the 'Kyuubi no Yoko' the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, no?" Kushina's eyes widened as her mouth gaped, while Naruto nodded, having turned to look at Kami once more. Kami nodded, mostly to herself, "You wish to know what happened to Kurama… Correct?"_

_"Yes! Kurama's my friend! He suffered enough, what happened to him!" Naruto practically yelled, not at all worried about what would happen to him._

_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! That is no way to speak to Kami-sama!" Kushina scolded her son, unintentionally revealing his full name._

_Kami raised a hand, silencing Kushina, her eyes still locked firmly with Naruto's. It was surprising, the boy dare raise his voice against her, and held such hardened nerves that he'd lock eyes without flinching. 'He would have truly been like my first champion, all those years ago…' sighing, she dropped her hand, "Kurama is currently being processed by Arceus-dono here for your future Naruto-kun. It will be a while, but he will soon be ready to assist you where you will be sent…"_

_"Huh…? What do you mean 'sent'? Sent where?" the blonde asked, his nerves shaking after his little shout and stare at Kami._

_"Kami-sama… Arceus-sama… why Kyuubi? And son, why do you call him Kurama?" Kushina questioned, she had been completely lost throughout this ordeal._

**_"I believe I can answer that for you Kushina-chan"_**_ Arceus spoke at last, gaining everyone's attention. He had stayed silent, mainly to observe the boy, and he was pleased with what he saw. Looking towards the red headed woman, **"As Kami-dono had already mentioned, Kurama's soul is currently being processed into his new body, so that he may be of more help for your son where he'll be sent. As for your question Naruto-kun, as Kami-dono also mentioned, you were not meant to die… and as such, you are being given a second chance at life, but not in the World of Kami-dono's creation… but in mine. Your death, has secured that world's fate I'm afraid. And we cannot, even if we wanted to, bring you back to life in a world where you had already 'died' in."** Standing up, he stood on all fours, the sunlight glistening off his mane as he walked down from his resting place, **"Back to your concerns Kushina-chan, there is nothing to worry about. Kurama, or 'Kyuubi' as you know him as, was controlled throughout his life since his release by the man you've known from legends as the 'Sage of Six Paths'. Kurama was the name given by said Sage when he died, releasing the tailed beasts into the world. And unlike what you've been told, or have known, the beasts loved the Sage as if he was their father. And in a sense, he was, as he 'created' the Biju using Kami-dono's gift she had bestowed upon him… some sort of ocular mutation I believe it was.**_

_Arceus sighed sadly as he reached where the humans, and human-like beings, stood, **"But as I said, he has been controlled throughout his entire life for centuries. Him and his fellow siblings, one by one they fell under the greed of mankind. Kurama, the last to fall, being controlled by a vile man, with equally vile red eyes. Used like a tool, only to be sealed off by the wood-user, and into one of your kin. Sealed away, because they 'feared' Kurama's power… Kurama's hate for humans grew because of the way your people treated him…" **a smile came upon Arceus' mouth** "Until it was Naruto-kun's turn to carry him…"**, Kami smiled as well, as they both looked at Naruto._

_Said boy merely pointed at himself, "M-me? What exactly did I do?" Even Kushina was confused. Everything she was hearing… she didn't know how to understand it. She'd had always been told, the Kyuubi… Kurama… whatever, was nothing but hate and destruction… but that hate… it existed 'because' of the actions done to him?_

_Kami chuckled softly, drawing their attentions, "Yes, you Naruto-kun… You were the first person, human or otherwise, to see Kurama as he is. Not as a tool, not as something to hate, not something to control, but as a living… breathing… entity, that deserved the same right as the rest of mankind. He respected you for it, which was why he always helped you, healed you, and made sure you lived. That is why we are preparing him for your journey ahead of you. Because even as you died, he never stopped pouring his powers throughout your body to try and save you … he even shed a tear, something he had never done since the death of his creator. So when the seal began its final process of sending the last half of Kurama to my brother, Arceus and myself intervened and saved his soul, leaving his power to go to my brother to complete his 'contract' that he had made with your father when he sealed Kurama inside of you. He shall be waiting for you when you wake from this realm, and into Arceus-dono's world."_

_…_

_… "HOLY CRAP…! THE YONDAIME'S MY DAD!" and with that Naruto fainted. This left the three remaining beings to sweat-drop, while simultaneously thinking the same thing… 'He only paid attention to that part?'_

_Arceus broke the silence as he chuckled, **"He is certainly an interesting one."**_

_Kami sighed at Arceus, while Kushina knelt down and started fanning her son. As the mother fretted over her son, Kami took a good long look at the boy, "… He would have changed so many lives… saved so many people for the better… now the Chain of Hate shall continue until I am able to find another pure soul to save my children" she muttered, Arceus being the only one to hear her._

_Said beast merely nodded solemnly, **"It is regrettable. I myself have never seen a human so pure before. It is a shame he died so young, but hopefully… in this new world, he will find the happiness he was so wrongfully denied."**_

_"… It really is a shame. That girl would have brought out the best in him. Now she has lost her light…" Kami said quietly, her eyes never leaving Naruto's, while her mind fled back to memories of observations she had made in the boy's life. Specifically, one showing a shy dark blue haired girl, with pale lavender eyes, watching from a distance the boy she admired._

**_"Perhaps Lady Fate will play a role…"_**_ Kami pinched her nose at the mention of one of her fellow Sister-gods. A groan interrupted their train of speech, looking back, they see that Kushina had reawakened Naruto, and was currently telling him about his father most likely. Arceus's eyes glazed for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, as if viewing something no one else could. Losing the glazed look, he looked down at Kami who stood by his hooves, **"It seems Kurama's second chance has already begun. He has been reborn just now, and is currently being looked after by one of my children"** he stood straight, **"It is time."**_

_Kushina and Naruto paused before looking up at Arceus, hearing the last three words he said. The two former-mortals looked at the two Gods, and Kushina knew her time with her son was up. But Naruto wasn't going to give up so quickly, he still had some questions. Standing up with the help of his mother, they walked towards where the two God's stood. "Before you begin whatever you're planning… where exactly am I being sent?"_

_Arceus nodded, expecting that question coming sooner or later, **"Understandable. You, Naruto-kun, are being sent to my world that I had created. This world is very much like Kami-dono's world… where one aspect of it basically runs the world. Where, in Kami-dono's world, it is ruled by the ways of Ninjas, mine is ruled by the ways of Pokémon."** Seeing Naruto's puzzled look, he further explained, **"I myself am known as a Pokémon, the 'God' of Pokémon really. Arceus was actually a name the humans had given me, but I accepted it none the less, as no one else had given me a name before. In my world, there are many creatures, big and small, that possesses abilities very similar to the techniques you are used to seeing in the Ninja World. There are Fire Users, otherwise known in my world as Fire Types. There are also Water, Ground, Psychic, Electric, and many more types throughout the lands, sea and sky. You will be sent there, given a chance to live a new life, one to the fullest, as my Chosen Child, as you were for Kami-dono's world before your untimely death. But you won't be alone, as my children will help you along your journey…"** Arceus had a smirk on his face, **"Though you won't know until you meet them during your journey."**_

_Naruto nodded slowly. He took a quick glance at his mother before looking back, "What about my mom?"_

_Kami decided to answer that one, "We… are not certain if we can do anything for her Naruto-kun. She has shown great interest in following you, to be with you. But we are unsure if we can fully fulfil that wish, we are sorry, but we promise that when your time does come, when you pass away from natural causes, you will be reunited with her once more." She watched as Naruto gripped Kushina's hand tightly, as she returned the favour to her son. It broke Kami's heart in doing this… but she never fully said that it was 'impossible' just 'unsure'._

_"I… I see… So how will I be sent there?" Naruto asked, not letting go of his mother's hand._

**_"You shall be reborn as a newborn child" _**_Arceus answered** "Your memories shall be sealed, along with some of your mother's memories as well into you. You shall be born unique, one of few alive that will be able to use 'Aura', something similar to 'Chakra'. Your memories will resurface as dreams until you are ready to unlock them all. When that does happen, you're previous life and new one will merge together, giving you all the knowledge of both your lives. This will enable you to re-use all of your techniques, along with the ones your mother's memories will provide, and if I'm not mistaken, skills in other arts as well. Which ones… well"** a smirk came to the God of Pokémon's face, **"You'll just have to wait and find out."**_

_Naruto listened intently… looking up at his mother's gentle smiling face, he brought her down with her hand and gave her a hug he hoped showed all his feelings for her, and how grateful he was to have known that he was loved, and that he loved her back just as much. Releasing the hug… he turned to the silent Gods before him. Letting go of his mother's hand, he stepped up until he stood in front of Arceus' hooves._

_… "I am ready Arceus-sama"_

_Arceus nodded. Leaning down, he placed his forehead against Naruto's and in a bright flash of luminescent colours; the two vanished from the Cathedral. Leaving behind a somewhat happy Kami, but a distraught mother, who had just reunited with her son, but just as quickly lost him again. Kami looked at the crying mother, and as a God, she had overheard what Naruto had said before he let go of his hug…_

_… 'I love you mom, now and forever. Thank you for loving me'…_

_It was times like this; she really hated being a Goddess. It also didn't help that she herself was a Mother, and knew very well the pain Kushina was going through. Moving up to the woman, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and almost immediately, Kushina latched onto her hand, crying into it, asking repeatedly 'Why'. Kneeling down, she pulled Kushina into her arms, letting her cry on her shoulders, 'I will find a way for you two to be reunited, I promise you both… Just hold on for a little while Kushina-chan. You will see your son again.'_

_…_

_…_

**_… [Ba-bump-Ba-bump…] [Ba-bump-Ba-bump…] [Ba-bump-Ba-bump…]_**

"Well, well…" an elderly man in a white coat said happily as he looked at the monitor next to him…The image on the screen, an internal scan that was being seen through ultra-sonic sounds, and by using the device in his hand that was currently pressed against the lightly swollen abdomen of a long brown haired woman. Turning to said woman, the doctor gave her a smile, "Your baby boys are alive and kicking well Mrs. Ketchum. Three months down, only six to go."

Delia Ketchum, the woman who had come in for a screening, could do nothing but smile as if she had been given the secrets of eternal happiness, and in a sense she had been given just that. Looking at the screen, she watched as the beating of her two baby boy's hearts could be heard, clear as day, _'Just six more months to go… My precious boys, I can't wait to hold you both in my arms soon. If only your father was still around…' _a single tear rolled down Delia's cheek, the doctor mistaking it for joy, _'He would have been so happy to see you two…'_ Delia placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly, _'My little Ashton and Naruto Ketchum…'_

* * *

_Naruto died! Naruto was killed by Sasuke! Unthinkable! But it happened. So now he's been given a Second Chance, by two Great Beings – Kami (God) and Arceus. Having met Haku in Heaven, his reunion with his Mother, knowing that Kurama was being given a Second Chance as well! How will Naruto fare in this new world after his apparent death in his old one?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'The Aura Shinobi' – __"Thirteen, Memories and a Fox!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 0 End**_

* * *

**_Chapter Important Information_**

**_The Original Story..._**

**_In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos._**

**_At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg._**

**_Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One._**

**_From itself, two beings the Original One did make._**

**_Time started to spin. Space began to expand._**

**_From itself again, three living things the Original One did make._**

**_The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be._**

**_The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be._**

**_The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep..._**

_Pokémon Name: Arceus_

_Pokémon Species: Alpha Pokémon_

_Type: Normal_

_Abilities: Multitype_

_Biography: According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. Born before the universe was created, it shaped life, according to mythology, with its 1,000 arms. In many texts, and in many scriptures, Arceus has never actually been 'named' only known as the 'Original One' or 'The Maker', or to his Pokémon children, as '__Honorable Father'. The name Arceus was given to him by people long ago. It is said that Arceus is all, yet none, that he can become like his children in terms of Type, with the use of mystical plates that gives Arceus his Godly Abilities. Whether or not Arceus is real or not, has yet to be identified. But through the use of Texts, Scriptures, Hieroglyphs, and other sources from Ancient Civilisations, a rough description and picture has been composed to what Arceus may look like. It is believed that in Ancient Times, Arceus may have shown himself to the people, but why he does not now, has yet to be known._


	2. Thirteen, Memories and a Fox!

_**Naruto X Pokémon Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer:** _I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokemon

_**Summary**: _Death and Rebirth... Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, died by the hands of the one he once called 'Brother', Sasuke Uchiha. Upon his death however, two gods - Kami and Arceus - had other plans for the Child of Prophecy. Now reborn in the World of Pokemon, how will his new chance at life change with the Vulpix, Kurama, by his side? Read and Find out!

**_Pairings_**: NarutoXUndecided (?)

* * *

**_Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"Thirteen, Memories and a Fox!"_

O-O-O

**_Last Time on Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

_'Just six more months to go… My precious boys, I can't wait to hold you both in my arms soon. If only your father was still around…' a single tear rolled down Delia's cheek, the doctor mistaking it for joy, 'He would have been so happy to see you two…' Delia placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly, 'My little Ashton and Naruto Ketchum…'_

O-O-O

**_Kanto Region, Pallet Town_**

In the quiet sunny afternoon of Pallet, a boy of thirteen years, by the name of Naruto Ketchum, could be found lazing under the shade of a big oak tree. The boy was barefoot, wore long dark burnt-orange pants with dual black stripes going down the sides, and a light blue to near white plain t-shirt with a Poké Ball logo on the front in black and pearl white. As he slept, the winds blowed softly, fluttering his short spiky blonde hair aside, revealing to the world his not so peaceful face as his brows were furrowed while he dreamt away… dreaming things that made no sense to him… yet…

…

_-Dream-_

...

_"Please... please bring him back..." the image of a short pink haired girl can be seen, her eyes red and puffy as she cried profusely._

_A thumbs-up was given to the girl, a voice that resembled his own speaking to her, "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll bring him back for sure! That's a promise of a Lifetime!"_

_A black haired boy of thirteen gave a dark glare, "It's time to sever those bonds... your death will bring me power to defeat **him**!" His eyes spun from the charcoal black they were, to a deadly red with black tomoe marks. A mark coming from his collarbone also started spreading… slowly corrupting the skin, turning it to a sickly pulsing red and black…_

**_"NARUTOOOOO"_**_… The boy from before, having gone through a mutation of sorts, his skin became a sickly grey-ish black, nails extending into sharp claws, fangs protruding from his mouth, and from his back… two large hand-like wings sprouted. The boy was seen flying across a valley, passing along a raging waterfall to his side. His hand was ablaze with a cackling black lightning, its screech like a thousand birds…_

**_"SASUKEEEEE"_**_ … A bubbling red can be seen, shrouding all around him, the energy taking in the shape of a fox with large ears and a single tail. Left arm… Numb… a swirling mass of concentrated red energy swirling around in his right hand. Leaping off the statue behind, he flew across the valley and towards the other boy…_

_... Swirling Ball of Red Energy **(Kyuubi-Power Rasengan)**_

_… Cackling Black Lightning surrounding the clawed hand **(Chidori)**_

_… An explosion, the energy surrounding them in a blinding light_

_… Then the sharp pain came, and the world went white…_

_..._

**_[Gasp]…_**Waking up with a startle, blue cerulean eyes looked wildly around, momentarily lost in his surroundings. As his mind registered where he was, he took a deep sigh before running a hand over his whiskered cheeks. Strange birthmarks he was born with, but he was never bothered by them… his mother even says how cute it makes him look, something that irritates him to no end, _'cute'_ and him does not mix well.

Stretching his arms, he bends his back to get rid of the kinks. With a satisfied sigh, he drops his arms to his sides. Sitting up, he looks around to find himself within a place he knew all too well… he grinned… especially since he's been coming here since he was six… Professor Oak's Ranch

A soft yawn and the feeling of small paws caught his attention. Looking down beside him, Naruto smiled upon seeing who it was. An adorable little fox Pokémon with a small body, a lighter fur toned underbelly, a small head with two triangular ears, a tuff of curly hair in-between the ears, and behind the small creature were six beautifully curly tails. The Pokémon revealed to be a Vulpix, the **_Fox Pokémon_**. But what was strange, or unique, about this Vulpix was that instead of the usual red-furred one would associate with the species; this particular Vulpix was golden-furred.

Naruto watched as the little fox Pokémon stretched himself before shaking, getting rid of the grass that had cling to his fur. Opening his eyes, they revealed to be crimson red in colouration, another unique trait that is not commonly seen in any of the Vulpix kind.

"Sleep well Kurama…?" Naruto asked the Vulpix, now known as Kurama. Kurama had been friends with Naruto for years, having just appeared one day, the fox Pokémon never left his side. Over time, once Naruto realised that the small fox wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon, he decided to name him…

… Kurama… the name he had given him… In all honesty, that name just popped into his head when he actually first met the Vulpix all those years ago. Almost like a forgotten memory if he was honest with himself…

…

_"**What is it now boy? You are not in any danger... why have you come here?"**_

_"What...? Can't I come just to talk? It must get pretty lonely down here..."_

**_"I don't need your sympathy human, be gone from here!"_**

_"I won't stop Kyuubi! You're inside me, whether you like it or not, we're in this together! And I won't abandon you, like how most of Konoha abandoned me!"_

**_"... You... You're unlike the other humans before you… why?"_**

_"Let's start fresh… Name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"_

_**"... Kurama... just Kurama..."**_

...

Naruto smiled softly… yeah… almost like a memory… Breathing in the fresh air, he reached down beside him and took up a blue folded bandana. Wrapping it around his forehead, it helped to keep his hair out of his eyes. A big grin on his face was seen as clear as day. Looking back down at his friend, "Wanna head home…? Mom should have lunch… eh…" glancing up, he sees that the sun was passed the noon position already, "… make that a late lunch. Oh boy…" he chuckled nervously, "She's gonna be mad we were late…"

Kurama snorted in agreement

Standing up, he started his trek from his spot under the tree, and towards Professor Samuel Oak's Research Lab, with Kurama trotting by his feet.

Naruto smiled as he looked around him, seeing the numerous Pokémon that were enjoying their freedom within the Ranch that Oak owned. From the stampeding Tauros that could be seen in the distance, the flying Pokémon in the sky or roosting on the trees nearby, to the frolicking Pokémon on the ground that were playing or simply sunbathing as some of the Grass Types do.

When Naruto turned six, he, along with his mother Delia, helped convince Professor Oak, or 'Old Man' as he affectionately calls him (much to his dismay), to allow him to help around the place. Whether it be to look after the Pokémon, feed them, bathe some of young inexperienced ones who have yet to learn to take care of themselves, or anything else that involved interacting with the Pokémon. Delia even got Ash to participate, which soon developed a rather heated rivalry between him and Samuel's grandson, Gary.

"NARUTO KETCHUM!"

He froze upon hearing the unmistakable voice of his mother… _'Oh crap…_' daring to look up, he found her standing there upon the back porch of Oak's lab. Her long brown-ish red hair, a change from her previous brown as she grew older, held up in her scrunchie. She was wearing a long blue skirt, short sleeved yellow shirt, and a pink short sleeved jacket that only had the top button done up, revealing the shirt underneath it. What _didn't_ belong there though, was the scowl on her face.

Fist to hips, and tapping a foot impatiently, she stared at her sweating son, sparing a glance down to his feet to see the snickering Vulpix, Kurama, enjoying the show. A smirk came to her face, "Glad you're enjoying this Kurama, because not only is Naruto in trouble, but so are you" her grin widened as the snickering stopped and Kurama looked at her wide-eyed.

Naruto groaned, "Oh come on mom, sorry I was late for lunch…" he shrugged helplessly, "I fell asleep… can you blame me? It's so peaceful here."

Delia crossed her arms, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "That's no excuse mister… a parade of Vileplumes and Butterfrees could be showering you with **Sleep Powder** for all I care, but I expect to see you back home, even if you have to sleep walk to get there, when it's time to eat with the family."

Kurama joined this time with Naruto as they both groaned. "Sorry mom…" the blonde said ashamed, family meant the world to her.

Delia sighed; her anger leaving instantly at seeing her son's dejected state. Meeting Naruto half way, she grabbed him into a hug, "Sorry for snapping at you… It's just…" sighing again, she kissed his forehead, "Tomorrow you and your brother will start your journey, I can't help but want to spend the remainder of our time together as family before you leave."

Naruto let his mother bring him closer into the hug, "… Sorry…" he mumbled into her shirt.

"Alright, alright…" pushing her son off her, she held his shoulders, "Enough with the gloomy mood… leave that for the Glooms" she joked lightly, getting a smirk and snicker from Naruto, "That's better, come on, let's head home. I was able to save _some_ of the food from your brother. So you better eat it all before he tries anything."

"Alright mom…" looking down at his friend, "Race ya back Kurama?" the Vulpix only gave a fanged grin before sprinting off ahead, "Oi… OI! That's cheating! NO FAIR!" Naruto screamed out as he chased after his fox companion around the Oak Lab, heading down the hill, and towards the Ketchum Residence.

Delia took her time as she strolled down the hill and followed behind in her own leisurely pace, laughing lightly as she watched the two racing off, _'Those two reminds me so much of Momma and her Pokémon… and Ashy reminds me so much of Papa…'_ she sweat-dropped a little, _'I just hope he doesn't pick up Papa's unique trait of partnering up with Pokémon that has tempers…'_

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Kanto Region, Pallet Town_**

**_Ketchum Residence_**

As the day went by, we find Naruto and Kurama lying on the top bunk of a double-bunk bed. The fox Pokémon, dead-asleep at the foot of the bed, while Naruto, wearing a simple long cotton pants and singlet top, was lying on his back, leg on his knee, and reading a Poké-Trainer Magazine, specifically one that had an article about Professor Oak and the three Pokémon he gives out to newly registered Trainers... or the three 'Starters' as many people call them. The Grass Type, Bulbasaur... The Fire Type, Charmander... and the Water Type, Squirtle.

"Come on! Use **Double Kick... Double Kick!** No, not **Horn Attack!**"

Naruto glanced away from his reading towards the second occupant in the room. The other person, who was wearing a blue and white jacket with gold trim worn open over a black t-shirt with jeans, green fingerless gloves, and a limited edition Pokémon Expo Hat that covered his spiky black hair, was currently watching a Pokémon Match on the T.V. The match was between one trainer's Nidorino against the opponent's Gengar. "No... Dodge! Dodge!" And if by the reaction Ash was giving, the trainer was losing badly, especially when the Trainer's Nidorino collapsed asleep from the Gengar's **Hypnosis** attack.

The trainer, whose image was obscured, but appeared to be a large muscular man, recalled his Nidorino back. A second later, he tossed a green and white Poké Ball out into the air, releasing the Pokémon inside, a large snake like Pokémon made entirely out of large boulders, an Onix, the **_Rock Snake Pokémon_**.

The blonde smirked seeing it, Onix's were one of the most hardened Pokémon a trainer could own, so he knew the match was going to last long... meaning... "ASH KETCHUM!" and there comes Delia's voice, right on time. Naruto couldn't help but let his smirk turn mischievous as he returned to his article.

Ash Ketchum is the younger brother of Naruto Ketchum by five minutes, and if you were to see the two together, you'd hardly be able to tell that they were related. Ash, unlike his brother, did not possess the unique birthmarks that adorned on the blonde's cheeks, and his hair was black instead of blonde or the brown-ish red of their mother's. According to Delia, Naruto got his blonde hair from his grandmother, Delia's mother, while Ash got his black hair from their father.

Scaring Ash with her yell, the boy accidently released the Voltorb Alarm clock he was holding in his hand like a Poké Ball, and it went straight for Delia. Catching it with one hand, not even blinking as she continued staring at her youngest son, she opened the alarm clock to reveal the time was eleven at night on the dot, "Do you have any idea what time it is young man?"

Groaning, Ash collapsed onto a Snorlax cushion that was on the floor beside the bunk-beds, "But I'm too excited to go to sleep mom. Tomorrow we start our Pokémon Journey!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Delia sighed before sparing a glance to Naruto, and seeing that her eldest son was awake and reading a magazine she knew about since it had her old teacher's article in it, she got an idea. Turning back to her youngest, "Alright… but if you're going to stay up, you may as well watch something informative…" reaching over to the shelf next to her, she grabbed a remote. Pressing a button, she changed the channel on the television screen.

What appeared on the screen was the image of a serious looking elderly man in his early fifties wearing a lab coat over a red shirt and light brown pants, grey-brown hair and black-blue eyes. The man on the screen was in fact Professor Samuel Oak. As the program went on, it became clear that it was an educational episode that talked and showed the three starters newly registered trainers receive from Professor Oak… Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle…

Delia sighed happily as Ash's attention went full on the program she put on. Sparing another glance to her oldest son, she grinned when he was giving her a thumbs-up without even looking away from his magazine. Tossing the Voltorb alarm clock at Naruto, he caught it with the hand he was giving the thumbs-up with, "Make sure you get Ashy into bed as soon as Sammy's program is done, okay?"

"Program, bed, when finished, got it" Naruto surmised with a nod, placing the clock on the small shelf behind him that also served as the bed's headboard. He lowered the magazine, showing his mother his smiling face, "Night mom."

"Night sweetie…" Delia answered back with an equal smile. Turning to Ash, "Night Ashy" she said a bit louder, drawing Ash's attention from the screen.

"Night mom" he said with a smile before turning back to his viewing. Delia just chuckled lightly before leaving her two sons alone in their room. As Ash continued watching, Naruto continued his reading, a comfortable silence with only the sounds coming from Professor Oak's program being heard. Ash tilted his head when Oak went on to talk about the different types the three starters offered, "Hey Naruto…"

"Hmm…?"

"Which starter are you going to get?" he asked, glancing behind him at Naruto while he lay comfortably on the Snorlax cushion.

Naruto put down the magazine on his lap, a face of puzzlement on his face before turning to Ash, "Didn't I tell you…?" Ash shaking his head was his only answer, "Oh… thought I did…" he chuckled embarrassed, bringing the magazine up he answered, "I'm going to ask the Old Man to have Kurama as my partner."

Ash blinked, "Really…? I thought you'd go for Charmander."

Naruto hummed, "True… I would have if Kurama didn't stay with me, but since he never left, I'm going to make him my first partner…"

…

_"You aren't a Monster Fox anymore... You're one of my teammates from the Leaf Village... Kurama! Let's show Sasuke-teme what a true bond brings!"_

**_"Keh...! Sentimental idiot... Time to ground one of those Uchiha spawns hard!"_**

…

"Yeah… my first partner…" Naruto muttered, not entirely sure what his mind just brought up…

Ash merely hummed, not having heard his brother's muttered words, as he turned back to Oak's program… A picture of Bulbasaur came up, getting Ash to grin, "I'm going to get Bulbasaur…"

"Bulbasaur eh…? Nice choice, they're very protective over their trainers" Naruto stated, getting Ash's attention. Before he could ask the question in his mind, Naruto answered for him, "The Old Man gave us a book about a number of Pokémon, one of which included Bulbasaur… you would know if you ever picked it up, ne?" the blonde chuckled, almost picturing the disgusted look his brother made about reading a book. Ash was always a 'doer' instead of a 'reader', always acted without thinking. Naruto is normally the same, but even he realises that without knowing the outside world on some level, you could get into some serious trouble.

Hearing Oak saying goodbye to his viewers, Naruto closed his magazine and put it away behind him on one of the shelves. Moving down, he fixed the pillows he had been using to lean on, and placed his head on them to sleep, "Okay, you heard mom, once the Old Man was done, lights off." He grunted as Kurama, who had awoken due to him moving, hopped onto his stomach and got himself comfortable before returning to sleep, "… Damn fox… I'm not a mattress…" he muttered.

"Fine, fine…" Ash grumbled, turning off the television before switching the lights off and heading to the bottom bunk. Removing his clothes and putting on a simple cotton blue pants and short orange top, he went under the covers, "Night bro."

"Night squirt"

"Oi…!" Ash said annoyed, but groaned when he heard Naruto snickering. Even if he _was_ five minutes younger than Naruto, he was unfortunately always nicknamed 'squirt' by him. But at least he had 'fishcake' over him, thanks to their mother naming him 'Naruto' which meant 'Fishcake'… unfortunately; it also meant 'Maelstrom'. Sighing, he closed his eyes to sleep with a smile on his face…

Tomorrow, they'd start their on their Pokémon Journey…

_…_

_-Dream-_

_…_

_"If you sleep out here, you'll catch a cold… hmhmhm" _

_"I'm sorry… **[Sob]**… I'm so sorry…"_

_"You certainly grew up, I've never been more proud to be your mother Naruto-kun."_

_"M-m-mother!?"_

_"Yep! Name's Kushina Uzumaki, your kick-ass mother and second Jinchuuriki to the baka-fur ball Kyuubi, Dattebane!"_

_"You were not meant to die yet Naruto-kun. You were meant for great things in your life, the one to bring Peace in the War-torn world I had created."_

_"A Child of Prophecy, said to be born from two great people, and was destined to bring about a revolution throughout the lands, bringing either Peace… or Destruction… but I knew, I knew you would be the one.**"**_

**_"You shall be reborn as a newborn child… Your memories shall be sealed, along with some of your mother's memories as well into you…"_**

_The face of Arceus, God of Pokémon, creator of the Pokémon World, suddenly appears within the darkened realm of his dreams…_

**_"It is time, awaken Naruto-kun…"_**

…

Eyes snapping open, he blinked and groaned when the sunlight hit directly into his eyes, "Ugh… Damn you sun… one of these day, one of these days and _pow_, right in the kisser… ugh…"

A snort of amusement reached his ears, _'Fat chance Kit…'_ Naruto blinked his eyes open when he heard a voice he only heard in those strange dreams of his, yet it wasn't as… _demonic_ as it was before. Looking down, he sees Kurama waking up, stretching himself ontop of him as if he was a comfy bed or something. Hopping down onto Naruto's side, he sat and began grooming himself.

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say… did he just hear Kurama speaking? Shaking his head, he chose to ignore it, _'Nah… just imagined it probably…'_ Sitting up, he stretched his back till it cracked. Looking behind, he saw that the time was just fifteen past eight in the morning. Remembering what day it was also, he knew he still had a forty-five to an hour before he needed to head to Professor Oak's lab. Moving his legs over the side of the bed, letting it hang there for a minute, he looked down, "Anyone alive down there…?"

**_… [Snore]_**

A sweat-drop developed when hearing the loud snore his brother made, _'Out like a light… wow…'_ he shrugged before pushing off the bed, and landing on the ground softly, Kurama following behind before it trotted out the open door. Naruto looked at the bottom bunk to see Ash really was out like a light. Sprawled out on his bed, mouth open with a bit of droll on the side, and sleeping soundly without a care, _'… meh'_ Naruto shrugged, _' He's gotta learn to wake up when needed… maybe not being able to pick Bulbasaur will teach him that.'_ Making his way to the closet, he began changing, _'Let's see… Mom said not to fix our bags, saying she was going to do that… hmm… Guess I'll just wear what's comfortable for me…'_ he grinned when pulling out a rusty orange coloured short sleeved jacket with black linings, _'… Gotta love orange, hehe'_

…

_"Morning…" **(A/N – Pokémon Speech – **"Speak"** - **'Think'** - For Reader's Purpose)**_

Delia jumped a little at the intrusion of a voice. Having woken up early to fix breakfast, she was taken by surprise when the voice spoke while her mind was in the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder as she cooked at the stove, she smiled seeing Kurama, "Oh, Kurama, good morning to you too. Have a good sleep…?" she laughed lightly when Kurama sneezed and shook his fur, "Yeah… it was pretty cold last night wasn't it?" turning back to her work, "Since you're up, my little fishcake must be up too."

Kurama hopped onto the kitchen table, watching as the woman who was wearing a bedroom robe, started humming a tune and moving to whatever music was going through her head as she cooked. He couldn't help but sweat-drop, _'… She's so much like her it's scary…'_ he silently thought to himself. A moment later, he yipped in surprise when a hand was placed on his head, but relaxed when he recognised who it was as soon as the hand began rubbing his fur and curl.

"Morning mom…" Naruto greeted with a yawn, grabbing a glass and carton of juice before plopping down onto a chair. He was dressed as he was yesterday, with the addition of blue sport shoes, bandage wraps around his arms from the elbow to his hands, the rusty orange jacket, and a small purple gem necklace around his neck, the crystal shining on his t-shirt as the jacket was open.

"Morning sweetie…" Delia turned to see her son, and was surprised he was already dressed. She smiled, "Getting ready I see…" she looked around, "Ashy isn't awake yet is he?" a shake of his head was her answer, Delia sighed shaking her head, "That boy I swear… he could sleep through anything. And why didn't you wake him up?" she looked at him with a raised brow.

Naruto shrugged, "I thought it would teach him a lesson about waking up when it's needed. Especially if he doesn't get the Pokémon Partner he wanted at the start, it should stick to his mind that way. Besides…" he waved a hand, "I already tried waking him up… if he _does_ wake up anytime soon, and he says his cheeks hurt… don't tell him how he got it, hehe…" he snickered, which was joined by Delia.

"Oh, you cruel, cruel big brother" she said, but had a huge grin on her face, "You take too much from me and my mother, you know that?" she giggled. Turning back to the stove, she grabbed a plate before scooping up what she was making. Turning around, she placed the food on the table in front of Naruto, before making her way towards a cabinet to fetch Kurama's food, "So…" she started, taking out a container filled with Pokémon food she made for Kurama, "… Have you decided which Pokémon you're going to ask Sammy for as your starter?"

Naruto nodded, swallowing the scrambled eggs he had in his mouth, "Yep…" taking up his glass, he drank a bit to wash down the food, "Going to ask the Old Man if I can make Kurama my partner."

Delia gave herself credit for being only mildly surprised. She knew they were close, very close considering Kurama was still considered a _'Wild'_ Pokémon, not having been caught yet, "Really…?" she glanced down to Kurama as she brought him a bowl of Poké-chow. Rubbing the Vulpix's head as Kurama dug into his meal, "I was sure you were going to ask Sammy for a starter, then just capture Kurama when you receive the complimentary Poké Balls from him, that way you have two right off the start."

Naruto just grunted at that idea, "No thanks, that would be sorta like cheating. I prefer to start with one then work to earn more partners. Besides, if I do that, then I get the advantage over the others, and you know I prefer to…"

"… Give a chance to others so that you'll have a challenge in the future, I know sweetie, I know" Delia finished for him, reciting what Naruto says all the time whenever he can gain the advantage over someone, usually Gary. Sitting down, she continued patting Kurama on the head as he ate, "So a Vulpix for a starter… not the first time a trainer from Pallet went with something other than the three originals, but it's a first for a Vulpix" she said with a smile.

Naruto hummed in agreement, swallowing the last of his food, "Ah~ that was heavenly, I'm going to miss your cooking mom" he said cheerfully as he patted his stomach, "Even as simple as breakfast, nobody else can beat you in the kitchen."

Delia laughed, "Well, I'm glad you think that way. Guess that means you just gotta learn to cook as good while you travel, no?"

"Ugh… True…" Naruto nodded grimly. He had nothing against cooking… no… it's the cooking that had something against him, he's just terrible in the kitchen, and the only thing he is able to make is those instant noodles/ramen cups. Standing up, he took his plate to the sink, "So what time do you think it'll be before little bro wakes up?" he asked as he began washing.

Delia sat there crossed armed, humming in thought… "In honesty, I'd say near noon. That boy could sleep through a typhoon for all we know" she answered with a giggle. Glancing at the clock, she notices that it's a quarter to nine in the morning, "It's almost time for Sammy to open up his lab. Why don't you finish up while I fix your bag for your trip my little fishcake" she grinned, knowing that Naruto hated that one meaning for his name.

Naruto groaned loudly, "I swear mom... were you eating a bowl of Ramen when you were coming up with my name or something...?" he questioned. Delia just continued grinning as she stood, turned, and walked out of the room while humming an innocent tune. "... I never like it when she answers that way... damn..." he hung his head dejectedly.

Kurama snorted in amusement before snickering

"Oi, oi, oi…" he glared at his fox companion, "Keep in mind that when I register, I can nickname you however I want to… Mister Fluffy-tails Mc Whiskers…" he trailed off with a sly grin, enjoying the warning growl that Kurama was giving him. No way was he ever going to name his partner _that_, but it was good to make _him_ believe that he _would_ consider it.

Leaning back on his chair, Naruto brought a hand up and absentmindedly started patting Kurama on the head as the fox continued eating. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wonder…

…

**_"It is time, awaken Naruto-kun…"_**

…

_'What did that mean…?'_ sighing tiredly, _'My dreams have always been so vivid and life-like… but that was the first time that I dreamt of a creature like that…'_ a small frown came to his face, _'… But for some reason, I should know that face… It looked kind of familiar too, like I've seen a picture or something of it before…'_ Giving a last pat on Kurama's head as the fox finished his meal; Naruto stood and placed the bowl away in the sink, "Well… shall we go Kurama?" he asked as he headed out the backdoor, Kurama following beside him, "I'm heading to Old Man Oak's place mom!"

"Okay sweetie!" Delia's voice shouting in response from somewhere in the house, "Once Ashy wakes up and heads there; I'll finish packing and bring your things there, okay?"

"Okay!" he shouted back. Turning, he walked out the door and into the streets of Pallet Town, _'Watch out world, I'm coming, hehe'_ Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face, Kurama by his side enjoying the fresh air, as they made their way to Professor Oak's Lab.

* * *

_Naruto Ketchum, thirteen years old, eldest son of Delia Ketchum, and older brother (five minutes) of Ash Ketchum… With Kurama the Vulpix by his side, he takes his first step out into the outside world. His Past Life has already began merging with his New Life, but how will Naruto react when it finally all comes together? What's in store for the two Ketchum boys as they set out on their Journey?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'The Aura Shinobi' – __"__Pokémon, I Choose You__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 End**_


	3. Pokemon, I Choose You

_**Naruto X Pokémon Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer:** _I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokemon

_**Summary**: _Death and Rebirth... Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, died by the hands of the one he once called 'Brother', Sasuke Uchiha. Upon his death however, two gods - Kami and Arceus - had other plans for the Child of Prophecy. Now reborn in the World of Pokemon, how will his new chance at life change with the Vulpix, Kurama, by his side? Read and Find out!

**_Pairings_**: NarutoXUndecided (?)

* * *

**_Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_"Pokémon, I Choose You"_

O-O-O

**_Last Time on Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

_Turning, he walked out the door and into the streets of Pallet Town, 'Watch out world, I'm coming, hehe' Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face, Kurama by his side enjoying the fresh air, as they made their way to Professor Oak's Lab._

O-O-O

**_Kanto Region, Pallet Town_**

**_Professor Samuel Oak's Research Lab_**

Standing in front of a large building on top of a hill that looked over Pallet Town, having a red roof and a large windmill on the side, Naruto breathed in deeply and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. Fingering a gem necklace, a blue-ish gem that once belonged to his grandmother on his mother's side, which was around his neck for good luck; he reached out and knocked on the door to the building...

Nobody answered... Knocking again…

"I heard you the first time, give me a second..." a voice yelled out somewhere deep inside the building... **_[Crash...!]_** "Darn it, not again..." **_[Crash...! Crash...!]_** "Confound it all!" Naruto and Kurama sweat-dropped as they listened to the noise inside, but didn't have to wait long before the door opened, revealing the man that is Professor Samuel Oak in person, wearing the same style of clothing he had on the television program last night, "Yes how can I... oh! Naruto my boy; and Kurama too, up and early I see. How can I help you two today?" Oak asked with a smile, spotting Naruto in front of him with Kurama by his feet, though for what reason completely left his mind.

Naruto and Kurama's sweat-drop only grew hearing that, "Um... Old man, I came to register..." Oak nodded, but still didn't connect the dots as of yet, "… I start my journey today... Ringing any bells?" Oak nodded once again, but it finally connected in his mind, if his eyes widening was any indication.

"OH! Yes, yes, of course, that's today? Wow, time sure flies by…" stepping aside a bit, he motioned for the two to come inside, "Come in, come in, forgive me, my mind was a million miles away today" turning around, he walked back into his Research Lab. Naruto following behind, he looked around, seeing the mountain of papers and equipment stacking on desks and corners, some even ontop of the machinery Oak used in his research. "Forgive the mess, I've been busy as of late, and my research has piled on quite considerably in my absence in the last week" the Professor said embarrassingly, though he does tend to let his work escape him at times.

Perking up at the topic, "How _is_ your research coming along Old Man?" Naruto asked intrigued. He has been around Oak's lab since he was six; he was bound to have picked up a few things here and there, and has gained an interest in Professor Oak's Research regarding _'Relationships between Pokémon and Humans'_.

"Splendid actually" Oak exclaimed happily, "I just received some interesting information from a colleague of mine in the Johto Region, has helped wonders on my end of the field, and I was able to exchange some data I had that interested him. So we all helped each other out in the end." Turning a corner in the crowded hallways, the trio entered what Oak dubbed as his _'Research Room'_, though the entire building could be considered that, this one room was where you'd find Oak in most of the time.

Entering the room, the Professor turned and found Naruto looking over all his machinery and work, Kurama had at some point made his way onto the boy's shoulder and was gazing along with him. Coughing loudly so he got their attention, "Now, you came today to register for your Trainer's License and begin in your Pokémon Journey, correct?" Oak asked. Seeing Naruto smile and nod, he went to one of his desks. Rummaging through the draws, "Let's see, where… is... Ah, here we are" in his hands were five small red and white orbs, Poké Balls, and a small red hand-held device.

The Pokémon Hand-held Electronic Illustrated Encyclopaedia, or Pokédex as he calls it, is red and rectangular in shape, having a single blue orb-like lens at the bottom left hand corner of the device. The cover of it looked to be able to flip open, and to the right side of the device, was a small section that ruined the 'rectangular' look, but seemed to have on it one of those movement control panels **_(A/N – Generation I Pokédex from Fire Red and Leaf Green)_**.

Oak came up to Naruto and handed the Device and the five shrunken Poké Balls to him, "Let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming a Pokémon Trainer" Oak proudly said, stepping back as Naruto put the Poké Balls inside his jacket, while flipping the Pokédex open.

_Greetings, I am Dexter 2.0, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Samuel Oak for Pokémon Trainer Naruto Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Naruto with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced._

Naruto smiled as the slightly feminine electronic voice of the 'Dex' program introduced itself. Turning the Pokédex towards Kurama, the Vulpix had not even moved an inch from his shoulder yet as he lay there, he scanned…

**_[Ding]…_**_ Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. At the time of birth, it is born with a single white tail. As it develops, the single tail gains colour and split into six. When it evolves, it is said that the Vulpix's tails burn as if they were on fire._

"Huh…" closing the Pokédex after the mechanical male voice ended its explanation, he pocketed the device into a free pocket. Turning to Kurama with a raised brow, "… Somehow I can't see you having a single tail… let alone a _white_ one for that matter."

"I take it you want Kurama as your partner…?" Oak asked, having watched the two silently.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, Kurama's my first partner, and I wanna start this journey with him. Hope that's alright Old Man."

The Professor just laughed, "I had a feeling that'd be the case…" moving up to Naruto and Kurama, he brought the hands he had behind his back to the front, revealing in his right hand another Poké Ball. It showed to be the same basic Poké Ball as the other five, but with a small exception. It had a small circular _'Flame Sticker'_ with an even smaller white _'K'_ inside of the flame, on the red top half of the Poké Ball. "Which is why I got you this one, especially for Kurama there" handing the ball to Naruto, he patted the boy on the shoulder, "Congratulations my boy, a fully licensed trainer, already a strong partner by your side, and no more studies, huh?" he joked.

The blonde groaned at the mention of studies, "Thanks Old Man, but never mention the dreaded 'S' word again to me… It was tough enough on my own, but I also had to make Ash study and that…. _that_, was just plain murder."

Oak gave a good laugh at that, "Yes, I'd imagine that. Where is Ash by the way? I would have expected him to come along with you" he had a guess, but wanted to be sure.

Naruto checked the clock on a nearby wall, _'Nine-thirty… still pretty early…'_ Bending down, he expanded the Poké Ball Oak gave him for Kurama, and tapped the fox on the head. Watching as his friend and partner, who was grinning up at him, turned into red energy and get sucked in, he held the ball in his hands. No shaking, and an immediate _'Ding'_ indicated a successful capture, and without any form of struggles. Naruto smiled softly as he held the Poké Ball in his hand, _'… Thanks Kurama, I won't disappoint you…'_

Standing up, he stretched his back, "He would have, if the squirt woke up same time as me. Mom and I decided it would teach him a good lesson to wake up when it's needed, if he is unable to get the partner he wanted to. Oh…" turning to Oak, "He wanted to pick Bulbasaur by the way."

"Bulbasaur, nice choice, they're very protective over their trainers" Professor Oak stated, getting a snort from Naruto. Oak looked at him with a raised brow, "Was there something funny with what I said?"

Waving his hand, "Nah, nothing serious… Just, when Ash said he was going to get Bulbasaur, I said the exact same thing" he tapped the side of head, "I remembered it from that book you gave us some time ago."

Oak looked pleasantly surprised, "You remembered it from one of my books that I gave you?" he smiled, "Well, I'm glad to have helped. It was no surprise considering the high score you received on your License Test. Albeit, not as high as Gary's, but considering I'm his grandfather, I'm guessing some of my genes must have passed down, hehe" scratching his cheek sheepishly, "But still, you were only less than five percent below Gary, that alone was shocking and surprising."

Naruto scratched his head embarrassed, "Ah, thanks Old Man." Before their conversation could continue, a knocking sound coming from the front interrupted them. The pair simultaneously turned in the same direction the noise came from, "Seems some more trainers decided to arrive…" turning back to the Professor, Naruto nodded his head, "I'll just step on out to the Ranch and spend some time there to wait for Ash to make his appearance. Catch you later Old Man" making his way out as he waved.

"See you later my boy…" Oak replied, making his own way out of the room. It was time to greet the future trainers of Pallet Town. Shaking his head with a grin, he couldn't help but think, _'That boy… He's something else I tell ya…'_

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Kanto Region, Pallet Town_**

**_Professor Samuel Oak's Pokémon Ranch_**

Stepping out in the backyard of Oak's Lab, Naruto finds himself back where he was the day before, Oak's Pokémon Ranch. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out Kurama's ball. Pressing the button, the ball expanded before opening, releasing a white light from within. The light stream left the ball and struck the ground, collecting on itself and reforming into Kurama.

Naruto pocketed the ball away before kneeling down to rub the grooming fox's head, "So, how was being put into a Poké Ball for the first time?" he asked. Kurama stopped licking his paws and gave Naruto a deadpanned look. A sweat-drop developed on the blonde trainer's head as he stared at the face Kurama was making, "… Point taken… Want to stay out then unless it's an emergency?"

Kurama gave a hesitative nod before returning to his self-grooming.

Sighing to himself, Naruto stood up to move about the Ranch, _'Guess not all Pokémon likes Poké Balls…'_ He stopped and leaned on a wooden fence, just enjoying the day and the scenic view. He smiled when he saw two competing Nidokings, and there was one Nidoqueen standing away on the side. The two purple muscled Pokémon were fighting against one another, and if Naruto had to guess, it was to win the attention and heart of the light blue mildly muscled female that was simply standing there watching the two as he was.

"… The mechanic wonders of the Pokémon World, eh Kurama?" Kurama, who had finished his grooming, and made his way to where his trainer was standing, was now watching the same scene. The fox Pokémon just snorted at what Naruto said, getting the blonde to nod slowly, never taking his eyes off the two wrestling behemoths, "If you say so. I still find it funny and strange that they fight to get the attention of the girl they like…" trainer and partner both tilted their heads, moving along with the two Nidokings, "… But I guess humanity does the same thing, don't we?"

_"Humans are more animalistic than you think kit" _Kurama answered, even when he knows of their language barrier, not looking away from the fight before them. Wincing as one of the Nidokings got the other with a devastating **Mega Punch**, but the purple behemoth still stood strong. Kurama hummed, _"Nice defence..." _he idly commented. The two continued watching the Nidokings fighting it out, letting the time pass as they waited for the moment that Ash makes his appearance.

"… He's going to be really late isn't he?" Naruto questioned

_"… Yep…"_ Kurama answered. The two hanged their heads with a sigh.

**_-Time Skip-_**

"So this is where you two were hiding…" the unmistakable voice of Delia spoke out behind the pair. Dressed in her casual wears, she had two overstuffed backpacks slung over her shoulders… a testament to her strength, and mystery that is Delia Ketchum. Something Naruto has yet to uncover and understand.

Naruto glanced behind to see his mother, not stopping what he was doing as he freed one hand to wave at her, "Oh, hey mom. Ash awake already?"

Delia stood there staring at her son. The boy was disinfecting and bandaging up a bruised up, scratched up, and slightly bleeding (from said scratches) Nidoking... The large purple behemoth was just sitting on the ground dejectedly, letting the boy tend to his wounds. Delia raised a brow at the sight of the Nidoking; the Pokémon looked like he got put through the ten rounds of a Poké-Ring, and lost badly. "… Am I missing something here?" she hesitatively asked, moving slowly around the sulking Pokémon and towards her son.

"Huh…? Oh, this! Don't worry… the usual…" Grunting as he secured a bandaged tightly around the Pokémon's muscled arm, "A fight between males to get the attention of the female. This guy put up one heck of a fight, even stood against a **Mega Punch**. But in the end, the other one won and took the girl. Since then, this guy's been sulking" patting on the behemoth's shoulder, "But don't let that girl keep you down. There's plenty of Queenies out there for you to win over. Just train hard to win and you'll get a girl one day."

The Nidoking just grunted before standing up and making his leave.

_"Oi! Say thanks at least you over-grown purple lizard!"_ Kurama shouted. Having taken rest beside the boy as he tended to the defeated Nidoking's wounds.

Naruto patted Kurama on the head, "Calm down Kurama. Leave him be…" turning to his mother, "So… soap opera aside… Ash woke up finally, huh?" She nodded, "About bloody time…"

"Naruto, language…!" Delia scolded playfully, a knowing smirk as she knew he picked up more from her mother than her hair colour.

"Sorry, sorry…" Naruto stood up before dusting his hands clean, "So what partner did he get put with? I know by now Bulbasaur must be gone, since they're pretty popular, so he must have gotten another." Stepping along with his mother, his own backpack over his shoulder, the two made their way around the Lab and to the front yard. Kurama trotting behind them, listening in for personal interest…

Delia just shrugged, "I don't know. I just got here now, and Ashy is still inside with Sammy. Gary had left already though…" getting Naruto's questioning attention, "You didn't know he was here before did you?" she deadpanned him, only to receive a shake of his head as an answer. She sighed, "I see… well anyways, from what I've heard, he chose Squirtle."

"Squirtle huh…" Naruto mussed, his mind wondering on the mysterious mind that is _'Gary Oak'_. That boy, grandson of Oak or not, was always too egotistical for his own good, but was damn clever when it mattered. So why choose Squirtle?

Kurama, having heard about Gary's choice, was mentally noting it down as a Type Advantage over him. For years, Gary, Ash and Naruto were always competing with one another, though the later not by his own choice. The fact all three were now trainers, or will be once Ash gets his Pokémon, they'll eventually battle one another. And Kurama was already at a disadvantage being a Fire Type, while Squirtle is Water.

Delia looked behind at the trotting fox following them. Looking at her son as she nodded in Kurama's direction, "You asked Sammy to make Kurama your partner, any problems with it?" her answer was for Naruto to take out Kurama's Poké Ball, Flame Sticker and all there. She blinked at seeing the flame symbol before smiling, "… Isn't that lovely? Gives a good idea on categorising your team as well… You know, in case you're interested that is. Helps with remembering which is which when you have too many at once, or perhaps if, but pray it doesn't happen, they got stolen."

"I have thought about it" he admitted, pocketing the ball away, "Kurama though doesn't like it…"

_"Damn straight!" _the ever confident remark from Kurama came… though nobody understood him.

As the group of three entered the front yard, Naruto raised a brow at seeing some people standing there. Friends of the Ketchum family from what he could see. Looking at his mother questioningly… he motioned at the crowd of people waiting by the front gates. Delia chuckled nervously, scratching her cheek, "Oh well… you see… I, eh… Oh forget it…" she sighed in defeat, "No use excusing this. I wanted a small farewell for your leave, so I gathered some of our friends together for it."

"… I see…" Naruto trailed off, looking back at the crowd. By now a few had spotted them and waved. Waving back slowly, albeit a bit nervously, he looked back at his mother's grinning face, "… you just enjoy embarrassing us, don't you…?"

Delia shrugged with a lopsided grin on her face, "It's part of the Mother's Job Description" she joked, making her way towards the group as she waved to them, leaving behind her quiet son and his partner.

Naruto stared as his mother talked with the group of adults by the gates, all waiting for Ash to make his appearance, before looking down at Kurama, "… Part of the job description she says…" slowly shaking his head, he sighed before shifting his bag comfortably and making his way down, "Mothers are so troublesome…" he stopped suddenly as a shiver ran down his spine, "… I think I said something that's been used repeatedly by someone else… strange…"

Kurama busted out laughing, as only a Vulpix could; knowing full well what and who he meant... and very soon, so will Naruto too.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

"Oh my Ashy is growing up!" Delia gushed out, hugging the now returned Ash tightly against her. Having stepped out to the front yard after his meeting with Professor Oak, the black haired teen found himself within the arms of his overly-affectionate hugging mother. This would have been a normal between mother and son, but Naruto noticed something different…

Ash was wearing the clothes Delia had mentioned before as they waited, but he was also wearing rubber gloves… The reason for that was most likely the grumpy looking Pokémon by his feet. The Pokémon was yellow furred, with some black around the ears, red circled cheeks, and what looked like two brown strips on its back, with a bit of brown at the base of its yellow lightning shaped tail. No curved bump… so the Pikachu was male.

_'… Is that a Pikachu…?'_ Naruto watched silently as Ash introduced his partner, noticing the little Pokémon's electrical cheek sacks sparking, and the annoyed face it was making. Taking a step back away, _'… a very temperamental Pikachu at that…'_ he sweat-dropped.

"Aren't you just the cutest little guy" Delia cooed as she bent down to pick the little Pokémon up.

"W-wait…! MOM…!" Naruto and Ash were too late. Delia had picked up the Pikachu, and in retaliation at being handled, the Pikachu let loose his electrical power, shocking Delia, Ash, Naruto, and everyone else that had come to wish the two brothers farewell.

Hopping down from the burned woman, he watched with glee as all the humans around him collapsed to the ground, some still sparking some electricity, showing that they were paralysed; a status effect that sometimes happens when getting shocked by an Electric Pokémon.

Laughing in his own Pika-way, Pikachu fell back as he pointed at the smoking humans, _"That'll teach you to man-handle me humans!"_ He would have continued laughing, if his tail wasn't suddenly set on fire by a flying **Ember** attack. Jumping up in panic, he started bashing his tail against the ground to put it out. Crying at seeing his burned smoking tail end, he hugged the tail closely to him as he turned a glare towards the Pokémon that had done it.

Kurama snorted at the Pikachu's glare, sitting down, he began grooming himself from the electric treatment he was put through, _"And that'll teach you for ever shocking me little mouse"_

Shaking his small yellow fist at the Vulpix _"Little!? I'll show you 'little' you curly-tailed fox-bastard!"_ His electrical cheek-sacs sparking lightly at the anger Pikachu was showing to Kurama.

Giving a mock gasp and feign look of surprise, Kurama looked at the Pikachu with amusement, _"Oh-ho, so the 'LITTLE' mouse has a mouth does he? I wonder if you kiss your Meema **(A/N – Pokémon equivalent for 'Birth Mother')** with that mouth, ne… and seriously… 'Curly-tailed fox-bastard'… really… That was the best you could come up with?"_ He taunted, further angering the Electric Mouse.

Pikachu's electric cheeks started sparking more at the fox in front of him, while Kurama's mouth started lighting up as fire began building up within his throat, though he had a grin on his muzzle at the prospect of battling already.

By now everyone was up and standing again, and were just watching the two Pokémon arguing with one another. Sitting against the fence, Naruto turned to his brother with a deadpanned look, "… You just _had_ to get a temperamental _Electric_ Pokémon for a starter, didn't you?" Ash, sitting by his brother, could only chuckle sheepishly as he scratched his head. Naruto shook his head, "Unbelievable… Even more so that Old Man Oak even _had_ a Pikachu to begin with!"

Delia, having dusted her clothes off and fixed her hair back from the frizzed up form it was before, could only sigh loudly at seeing this, "Great… you're 'just' like your grandfather, right down to the choice of partner personality" she chuckled lightly as she patted her youngest son's head, "In that case… I got one piece of advice for you Ashy…"

Ash looked up at his mother questioningly, but mostly afraid of even knowing, "… And that is?"

Delia just smiled sweetly, "Be sure to change your underwear _every_ day, okay?"

Ash's face went instant red, "MOM…!" he shouted embarrassed, covering his face with his hands as everyone laughed at the irony, but truth, behind that message.

Turning to her still laughing eldest son, "As for you, be sure to eat plenty of healthy food, not always that instant noodles you devour like a Snorlax if you had the chance" Delia said with seriousness and a hint of exasperation.

Naruto went dead silent as he looked at his mother like she had just kicked a puppy Growlithe, "You're kidding… right? I can't cook to save my life besides those!" he replied. Now everyone's laughter directed itself to Naruto's expense.

As everyone continued on with their talk/farewell, two temporarily forgotten Pokémon sat/stood by and watched it all. Pikachu looked, though with a mild glare at not having forgotten what happened to his tail, towards Kurama, _"That blonde human's yours?"_ he thumbed (clawed) towards Naruto.

Kurama gave the little electric mouse a glare and growl in return, _"His name's Naruto, rodent."_

Pikachu just waved the fox off, _"Yeah, yeah… all humans look a like to me, only difference being their fur and scent. Besides those, they're all power-grabbing, short-minded, violent species."_

Shaking his head, _"Not Naruto…"_ Kurama replied softly, getting Pikachu's attention, _"He's different to other humans… one of two I can honestly trust my life to… And the one I **owe** my life to…"_

Seeing the fox stare at the blonde, while also looking to be lost within his own memories, Pikachu too looked towards the human trainer of the fox Pokémon, _'… What exactly did you do to earn a Mon's respect like that…?'_ His gaze then went to _his_ own trainer, Ash, _'… His scent is the same as the blonde's… Are they blood-brothers? And that female too, perhaps their Meema…?'_ The more Pikachu thought about it, the more he wondered… If the blonde had somehow earned the respect of a Mon (Pokémon), does that mean not all humans, as he thought, were bad? And if so, perhaps his trainer was the same…

… Pikachu seemed to catch himself before that thought developed, and gave a snort and shake of disgust at the sheer idea of it, _'Me, trust a human, doubtful… Can't trust the lot of them'_

Sitting quietly, Kurama had kept an eye on Pikachu, watching as the mouse Pokémon seeming having a conflict within, and knowing full well what that conflict was about. _'… I was once like you, distrustful to others, especially to humans…'_ he looked back at Naruto, _'… But I learned… and so will you too. We are not alone in this world. It's time to learn that, and I know Ash can teach that to you.'_

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Having said their farewells, plus a struggle in escaping from a tearful mother who 'changed' her mind about letting them go, Naruto and Ash made their way out of Pallet Town, and into the wide world beyond their small settlement. Kurama and Pikachu tailing behind them… though the later not by choice, as the little electric mouse was currently being pulled by Ash and a length of electric-proof wire.

Naruto looked behind, seeing Ash's partner getting dragged while his own partner was snickering at the mouse Pokémon's misfortune. _'Stubborn little thing ain't he…'_ Naruto thought, but couldn't help but be slightly disappointed in both Pikachu _and_ his brother at their actions. Sighing, he reached out and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

Stopping as the hand held his shoulder, Ash turned to his brother, "Something wrong?" His only answer was for Naruto to look at him unblinkingly, then nodding behind them. Looking behind, he watched as Kurama sat on his hind legs snickering at his Pikachu, whom was attempting to bite through the wire that restrained him. Looking back at his brother, he flinched when he saw that Naruto hadn't changed expression. He relented. Bending down towards his Pokémon, Ash undid the wires and removed the rubber gloves from his hands, "Look… maybe we got off on the wrong foot here. I won't keep you tied up, but can you at least get along with me, or give me a chance to prove to you I mean well?" he held out his hand, and offer, hoping Pikachu would accept it…

… _"Humph"_ so much for that idea, as Pikachu looked at the hand before scoffing and looking away. With a sprint, the small yellow rodent made its way up a nearby tree and sat comfortably on a high branch.

Ash's eye twitched as he stared at his clearly disobedient, thick-headed, mischievous, and stuck-up Pokémon he had even come across, let along partnered up with. Getting frustrated, he let his inner-thoughts be heard, "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!" he yelled, momentarily stunning Naruto and Kurama, as neither one ever seen Ash get angry… well, if you don't count Gary, but other than him, Ash never got angry at anyone else. "I mean well, I really do! But you won't even give me a chance at all!" Ash continued yelling, Pikachu watching his _trainer_ vent out, "It's almost like you hate me, but we never even met each other until just a few hours ago! Why do you hate me so?"

_'Not just you, I don't like 'any' humans at all…'_ Pikachu thought annoyed, his sensitive ears slightly ringing from Ash's yelling. His gaze quickly glanced towards the other human, Naruto, but was a bit surprised to see the blonde looking at his blood-brother in… disappointment? But that look was also directed towards him, as Naruto's eyes made a brief contact with his own. Pikachu was quiet for a while, but gave another scoff before turning around and lying on the branch.

Naruto sighed, seeing that the electric Pokémon really was a stubborn one. He looked down to his partner Kurama, and was happy to see that the fox Pokémon shared his opinion on the mouse Pokémon as well. Looking back at Ash, he stopped him before the black haired boy went on another rant, "How about we take a small break squirt? Maybe some R and R will do us some good, ne?"

Ash was about to open his mouth, but closed it immediately. If there was one thing he learned over the years, was that when his brother made a suggestion, it was usually in his own best interests to take the advice. Letting out a tired sigh, he nodded in defeat, "Some rest might be good…" Making his way towards the tree Pikachu was occupying, Ash unhooked his backpack and collapsed onto the ground with his back on the trunk.

Naruto and Kurama shared a look. An idea coming to mind, Naruto turned to his brother, "While you take a rest, I'm gonna go and see if I can find any Pokémon to practice battling with, maybe find one to catch. Why not take this time to try and understand Pikachu better Ash?" he suggested, and Ash looked a bit interested in that idea. Seeing his brother hooked and lined, it was time to take his leave, "Come on Kurama, let's see if we can't find another partner" he walked off with Kurama by his feet. The pair making their way into the wide fields that surrounded them…

… Now alone, Ash looked up to Pikachu, and Pikachu looked down at Ash. Their eyes locked with one another, Pikachu scoffed once more and turned away, while Ash sighed and banged the back of his head against the trunk, _'Damn you bro, you tricked me, I just know it'_ Looking around, his eyes landed on a silhouetted form of a Pokémon commonly seen all over Kanto, _'… Is that a Pidgey?'_ a glint of something appeared in his eyes, while a smile broadened on his face.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Watching as the fifth opponent he had Kurama battle scurry away, Naruto pouted at the lack of Pokémon with a fighting spirit in them. So far, the only ones he and his partner had come across in the fields were the small, quadruped, purple and cream-coloured rodent Pokémon known as Rattata.

The **_Rat Pokémon_** Rattata were a common sight around cities and settlements/towns. They usually stayed in groups that helped with foraging for food, and are known to be quite prone to fighting fiercely when cornered… yet every time Kurama fought one of them; they'd turn their curly tails around and ran away.

He turned his gaze towards an equally annoyed Kurama, who didn't even look winded after fighting his fifth opponent, "We're not having any luck here are we?" he asked, only to receive a deadpanned stare from the fox, "… Yeah, guess you're right…" he grumbled as he scratched his head, "... There's gotta be a Pokémon nearby that loves to battle. If only we had a sign..."

Kurama's ears perked up as he heard something. Listening closely, he was positive it sounded like flapping wings... but there was too many of them going at it at once to be a mere coincidence. Then, just underneath the sounds of wings, he could make out someone yelling... someone... like...

By now, Naruto was hearing the sounds of wings as well, but before either could question it, a small yellow blur shot passed them, followed closely by a black and blue blur that, if heard right, was yelling _'Head for the hills'_. Blinking, Naruto looked to see that it was Pikachu and Ash that had just literally blurred right passed them, "... What the heck was that about?" feeling a frantic tucking on one of his pant legs, he looked down. Kurama was panicking, and as soon as the fox saw he had his trainer's attention, nodded back to where Pikachu and Ash had come from.

Looking up... Naruto's face paled to sheer white, "HOLY CRAP!" not wasting a single second, he picked up Kurama, and bolted right after the duo he knew were responsible for this mess. For right behind him, what could only be described as a literal army of Spearows, were coming right at them. The sheer number of them was astonishing, and Naruto could only guess at this point _what_ exactly Ash did to tick them off, _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, I swear Ash Ketchum! You're going to kill me one of these days! When I get my hands on you... that is if we survive... I'm the one that's going to kill you!'_ he vowed in his mind, never breaking speed as he attempted to outrun the coming doom.

_"GET THE HUMAN! / GET THE RAT! / GET THE BLONDE, AND HIS FOX!" _the screeching of the Spearow flock rang in Kurama's ears, as each one were calling out for their blood. Spearows were known to be dangerously territorial, this just proved that fact.

As he was being held by his trainer in their mad-dash to survive, Kurama could only sweat-drop as his eye twitched, _'... We only stepped away from that town for less than two hours, and we're already in a life and death situation...'_ he went silent... A mad grin suddenly made its way to his muzzle, _'It's just like the good ol' days! We're Back, Haha! Thank you Kami-sama and Arceus-sama!"_

...

_Somewhere beyond the realms, the majestic God of Pokémon, Arceus, watched over the pair as they made their escape. And he smiled..._

* * *

_Officially trainers of Pallet Town, Naruto and Ash Ketchum, along with their partners Kurama the Vulpix and the stubborn Electric Mouse Pikachu, have taken their first steps into the world. And not even a day later, their running for their lives! How will they survive? And if this happened on their first day, just what will the future hold for the two brothers in their journey?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'The Aura Shinobi' – __"__Thunder and Lightning, Pikachu!__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 End**_

* * *

**_Chapter Important Information_**

_Pokémon Name: Vulpix (Kurama)_

_Pokémon Species: Fox Pokemon_

_Type: Fire_

_Abilities: Flash Fire_

_Hidden Abilities: Drought_

_Dex Info: At the time of birth, it is born with a single white tail. As it develops, the single tail gains colour and split into six. When it evolves, it is said that the Vulpix's tails burn as if they were on fire._

_Biography: Vulpix are known to have been voted in the Poke-world as one of the cutest Pokémon a trainer could have. They are a common sight in contests, as their beautiful tails and fur are envy to all other fur-Pokémon. They are known to be tricksters at heart, and uses their beauty as a way of getting out of trouble. A well trained Vulpix is said to have a certain degree over their fire moves, as it has been known that the Vulpix Species have an 'inner' fire within their bodies._


	4. Thunder and Lightning, Pikachu!

_**Naruto X Pokémon Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokemon

_**Summary**: _Death and Rebirth... Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, died by the hands of the one he once called 'Brother', Sasuke Uchiha. Upon his death however, two gods - Kami and Arceus - had other plans for the Child of Prophecy. Now reborn in the World of Pokemon, how will his new chance at life change with the Vulpix, Kurama, by his side? Read and Find out!

**_Pairings_**: NarutoXUndecided (?)

* * *

**_Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_"Thunder and Lightning, Pikachu!"_

O-O-O

**_Last Time on Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

_Somewhere beyond the realms, the majestic God of Pokémon, Arceus, watched over the pair as they made their escape. And he smiled..._

O-O-O

**_Kanto Region, Pallet Town_**

**_Ketchum Residence_**

**_[Tick...]_**

**_[Tock...]_**

**_[Tick...]_**

**_[Tock...]_**

Delia Ketchum, single mother of two, former student to the world known Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak, and all around house-mother and town sunshine, sighed sadly for what seemed like the hundredth time, for her, in the last hour.

The grandfather clock she had near her wasn't helping in calming her nerves either…

She was at home, in her small two story white cottage house, sitting alone on the living room coach with a picture of herself and her two boys back when they were younger, along with a familiar fox in between the boys. The picture was taken when they were around five or six if Delia remembered right. Using her thumbs, she traced the faces of her two smiling baby boys in the picture... and sighed again.

"Time sure does fly by... doesn't it?" she muttered, a sad smile on her face. "Those two... Feels like only yesterday, that I held them in my arms when they were babies... Now look at them. Grown boys off on their own adventure" this time, her sad smile turned happy, "... You would be so proud of them honey" her thoughts drifted to her deceased husband of years passed.

Sighing again, Delia placed the picture frame back onto the coffee table before her, and lay back on the coach. She looked around the room... seeing the place was clean, she couldn't pass time cleaning. Passing a glance towards the kitchen... sink was empty, so no plates, glasses, or utensils were needed to be washed. In her mind, she already knew she had gone up to her boy's room several times to tidy the place up, picking up any leftover clothes she might have missed, or beds that needed to be fixed... so that was out of the question.

**_[Tick...]_**

**_[Tock...]_**

**_[Tick...]_**

Her shoulders slumped, a sad smile adorning her face once more, _'The place sure does feel different with the boy's and Kurama gone.'_ She suddenly threw her head back over the coach, the back her hand against her forehead, as she cried animatedly, _'Why o' why did I let the boys talk me into letting them become trainers!'_ her drama-moment over, she lifted her hand slightly to gaze at the white ceiling, _'... Don't know why I did, especially with what happened to...'_ her mind drifted off towards her husband once more. Shaking her head clear of that thought, she slapped her cheeks lightly, _'Get your head out of there Delia! Naruto and Ash aren't that prone to danger, not like their father or grandfather was.'_

Delia's mind went back to when she was young, when her mother used to tell her stories as a child about their own journeys. _'Dad sure was lucky to have mom with him when he did... funny how things work out. They met on their journey, travelled together, and even had some exciting adventures together...'_ a thought crossed her mind, _'... I hope the boy's don't end up like that, I'm too young to be a grandmother... yet...'_

Sighing, her nerves seemed to get tense by each ticking the clock nearby made, and if she were more like her father, she might have grabbed a hammer and smashed the evil machine to oblivion. Thank Heaven she wasn't like him, and more level headed like her mother.

An idea popped into her mind, "Maybe some time in the garden will do me some good..." she muttered. It was known throughout Pallet, that Delia was the number one person to go when it involved gardening. She was simply the best, and the beautiful flower garden around her home yard, both front and back, attested to her skills. She didn't gloat though... even with several first place ribbons from nearby Garden Festivals... nope, not gloating at all.

Stepping out of her home and onto the porch, a cream-coloured large brim hat adorned on her head, Delia made her way to the nearest garden bed that needed her green-thumb touch. With a hand-sized shear in her gloved hand, Delia began pruning her roses first. As she busied herself with her beloved hobby, she couldn't help but wonder, _'It's been some time now, my boys must be halfway to Viridian City by now'_ a small smile on her face as she hummed a tune, _'They must be having the time of their life...'_

Oh, if only she knew...

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Kanto Region, Route 1_**

**_Between Pallet Town and Viridian City_**

Many thoughts went through Naruto and Ash's minds when they drew closer to this day. Leaving their little home of Pallet Town behind and taking their first steps into the wide world. They thought many things, even dreamed what they'd encounter along their journey. An Adventure... Battling in tournaments... Making new friends... Visiting new and exciting places... Seeing new Pokémon of different shapes and sizes...

But never, in all their years before becoming trainers, did they think that their beginning journey would start up like this... Home seemed like a good place to be right now...

"DAMN YOU ASH KETCHUM! WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS MESS, I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!" Naruto yelled out to his brother, as the pair could be found running side-by-side in their mad dash to survive. Never once thinking of letting go of his partner, Kurama, who was happily enjoying his ride under his trainer's arm...

"I'M SORRY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?" Ash yelled back in reply, his breathing getting heavier. Despite his physical shape being considered well tuned for someone his age, he wasn't prepared for this length of running, and Naruto was still breathing fine. They've been on the move for a good while now, yet their pursuers were still chasing after them from the sky.

_"SEE! This is why I don't like humans! They do nothing but cause trouble! I mean, who in their right mind would throw a rock, a ROCK, at a Spearow!"_ Pikachu too, was yelling in anger with a hint of fright in his voice. Though neither brother could understand him, Kurama however did. He wasn't afraid of their opponents, oh now... Being an Electric Type, he had a huge advantage over Flying Types. But a whole flock, and more, of them was too much even for him.

Comfortable being carried underarm as he was, Kurama scoffed before he replied, _"Trust me rodent, if Ash is anything like Naruto, this will be a common thing in the future. Can't tell you the amount of times me and Naruto got into situations even worse than this. Was quite fun, if I do say so myself..."_

_"YOU'RE KIDDING!?"_ came the incredulous reply of Pikachu, having heard what Kurama spoke even with the screeches blaring in his ears. Anime tears ran down Pikachu's face as he continued running, _'What have I gotten myself into...? I was just hungry... snuck inside that old human's home looking for a bite... got myself captured by him... and then I was given away to this... this... I don't even know what to call him!'_

_"GET THE HUMANS! / GET THE RAT! / GET THE FOX!"_ the repetitive screeches of the flock behind them reaching for miles, ringing in the ears of the human pair and their partners. Spearows were known to use this method in warning their own kind to danger. Irony really has a funny way of showing itself...

**_"SHUT UP!"_** all four shouted at the flock, only for the Spearow-flock to respond by getting louder and angrier. The collective four swore as the added aggression led to some foolhardy Spearows to skydive at them. Beaks and talons at the ready, the flock began attacking.

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of their attacks, Naruto grabbed Kurama with both hands and tossed him upwards facing the incoming Pokémon, "Kurama, use **Ember **now!"

Not needing to be told the plan, more likely grinning at finally being able to cause some havoc, Kurama went into action. As he was in the air, Kurama's mouth lit up as fire began to build. Opening his maw, a barrage of small orange ball shaped flames shot out of the fox Pokémon's mouth, and exploding on contact with the Spearows who weren't expecting the attack.

Catching his partner as gravity returned him, Naruto couldn't help but grin, "Good work buddy, you gave us some cover..." glancing behind him, "And managed to take some out too, nice." And he was right. As the smoke clear a bit, Naruto was able to spot at least six knocked out Spearows on the ground, burned, but alive. _'They had to have been weak...'_ he watched as several of the bird Pokémon shot out of the smoke, and continued pursuing them, some slightly burned, but relatively unharmed, _'Those ones are tougher... great, and we can't pull that trick again since they'll see it coming'_ he thought displeasing.

Kurama on the other hand, was giggling madly at seeing his downed opponents... Even with a new life, a new body, and a new way of doing things that involved attacking, his thrill for battle has remained unchanged.

Naruto wisely chose to ignore his mad-giggling partner, and concentrate more on his running...

As this was going on, Ash wasn't having as much luck with the Spearows that went after him and Pikachu. Even when seeing them coming, Pikachu still wouldn't listen to Ash when he told the electric mouse to launch a **Thundershock**. Choosing to continue running, the little yellow Pokémon was soon overcome by the onslaught of several Spearows that decided to handle the _'Rat'_ first, before the human. Quickly succumbing to the onslaught, Pikachu collapsed, but was quickly scooped up by Ash, never losing footing as he continued running.

The Spearows that had attacked Pikachu, were about to chase after them, but was blind-sided by an **Ember** attack that caught them dead-on. Ash turned, and spotted his brother giving him a thumbs-up as he ran, with Kurama relaxing on his head. All the while, once-in-a-while, Kurama launched a barrage of **Ember** at the few Spearows that dared dive at them.

Seeing as they had some cover, the two brothers took off from the dirt-path, and into the woods nearby that stood between Viridian City and Pallet Town. If nothing else, the trees would provide multiple chances of escaping their sight… hopefully…

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Deep within the forest that stood between Pallet Town and Viridian, a young girl of thirteen can be found sitting along the riverbank, a fishing pole in hand, and lure in water. The girl was cute, in appearance wise, while also being uniquely fashioned.

She had, surprisingly, short orange hair done up in a side ponytail, which was sticking out on the left side of her head. Her outfit consisted of snickers with orange, white and yellow based colours, short cut greenish jeans that hugged her hips, held up by a pair of red suspenders, and a yellow sleeveless tank top that revealed her stomach.

Her green eyes stared unblinkingly at the end of her fishing line, watching and waiting for a prey to take the bait. From a point of view, one would mistaken her as a statue… quite literally too, as she was completely unmoving and unblinking. She had been at this for some time, without any luck, but she wasn't about to give up anytime soon…

**_[Bop… Bop…]_**

And the statue appearance broke, as a smile blossomed on her face when she felt and saw her line being tucked, "Gotcha!" Standing up, the young girl pulled back her line. _'Oh, I hope it's not one of those Magikarps again. Maybe it'll be a Goldeen? But then again, Goldeens aren't known to being in this area. Maybe a Poliwag, or… or…'_

**_[Splash…!]_**

With a mighty heave, she had finally pulled in her catch… only for her jaw to drop at what she was seeing... a boy around her age, wearing mildly scratched clothing, and one of those official Pokémon League caps. _'Well… there's something you don't fish up everyday…'_ the girl thought shocked, surprised and stupefied.

Landing harshly onto the ground, coughing at finally being able to breathe, Ash's lung expelled the water it had taken in. He was sore and banged up, yet his arms had never once released the weakened Pikachu that they held securely to his chest.

"Ah, a Pokémon!" the girl muttered worryingly, having seen the Pikachu in Ash's arms unconscious with a quick glance. Forgetting her fishing pole, she rushed to the boy's side, "Oi, are you okay?"

Calming his breathing, Ash spat out the last of the water in his mouth, "Y-yeah… I'm fine"

A crossed look came upon the girl's face, "Not you! I meant that poor Pokémon… Is it alright?" her final words coming out softly, full of concern for Pikachu.

Ash left eye twitched at the casual dismissal of _his_ well being, _'Well… it's not like I wasn't drowning, not even five seconds ago… but sure, I'm fine…'_ his looked down at his partner, and his own concern for his Pokémon became known, "I… I think so, but we need to get to a Pokémon Centre quickly!"

"We…?" the orange haired questioned. Sure she had fished up this guy and his Pokémon… _'Okay, very weird way of thinking that…'_ she thought with mild amusement… But that didn't mean she was going to help all of a sudden when she didn't even know this boy.

Ash blinked, "Yeah, me and my bro…ther… huh?" finally looking around, he only just noticed the sudden absence of Naruto. "Um…" looking back at the girl with some unease, "You… eh, wouldn't happen to have fished up another guy, would you?"

_'If only I was that lucky…'_the girl thought depressingly in her mind, but not showing it on her face. Shaking her head slowly, "No… Are you _sure_ you're alright? Maybe you hit your head on something while in that river. It is pretty fast for humans…" she asked while grabbing onto Ash's head and checking in his hair for any signs of blood.

The sounds of screeching was soon heard approaching, and the girl watched as Ash's face suddenly drained of colour. "Oh no, I thought I lost them!" he panicked. Looking around, he spotted a bicycle that most likely belonged to the girl that fished him up, "Oi! Let me borrow you're bike! I promise to return it, but I gotta go!" even though he was asking, he was already doing. Having hopped on the bike, putting the unconscious Pikachu in the basket that was on the front, Ash raced off on the human-made path that hopefully led out of the forest and towards Viridian.

All worries about his brother vanished under the extreme concern he felt for Pikachu's safety. If there was one thing he knew about his brother, was that Naruto was more of a survival expert than he or Gary was.

"H-Hey, that's my bike!" the girl angrily yelled out. Not at all happy that some kid she 'fished' up from the river, having a clearly beaten and tired Pikachu in his arms, and now had taken her bike without so much as a name to call him. This just wasn't her day...

The screeching and flapping of wings suddenly grew closer, drawing the girl's anger towards that. With a growl, she turned around to face the noise, "What the heck is making all… that…" her eyes went wide with fear, seeing the flock of Spearows that were coming through the forest above the river. Screaming in fright, she made a jump into a nearby bush, and laid low until the Spearows passed.

Several seconds later, and the whole flock had passed. Risking it, she stuck her head out of the shrub, and had a look around. Coast was clear…

**_[Splash...!]_**

Screaming loudly as a hand suddenly popped out of the water, she nearly fainted when yet _another_ boy came out of the river… this time a blonde haired youth, crawling in scratched up clothes like the previous boy, and with a sputtering, water spitting Vulpix under one arm.

_'Wait… that kid said brother… could he…?'_ her previous anger for the boy that had taken her bike had resurfaced, and was now being directed towards the 'brother' that had appeared, "Oi! Who are you? And who was that kid that took my bike!" she yelled as she stepped out of the bushes.

Wiping the soaked blonde hair away from his eyes, cool blue eyes snapped their attention to the orange haired girl's green. Letting the Vulpix go, as the fox shook itself dry like a wet-Growlithe, Naruto pushed himself to stand. Never taking his eyes off the girl, he growled out with clenched teeth, "Which. Way. Did. He. Go?" Oh, Naruto was pissed… and Ash Ketchum was going to pay dearly for _pushing_ them off a cliff and down a bloody _waterfall_. He was nearly eaten for crying-out-loud! That was an experience he could have lived without…

The girl gulped, suddenly very, very afraid of the murderous look the blonde was making. With a flash of her arm, she was pointing directly in the direction Ash went.

Naruto grunted, "I see… Viridian City's that way. Smart…" he muttered. "Oi, Kurama, finished drying up yet…?" he asked his now semi-dry partner. Kurama merely looked at Naruto, a look that spoke _'Does it look like idiot?'_ Looking back at the girl, his face went apologetic, "Sorry for the scare, name's Naruto Ketchum, hope to meet you again one day.

The girl blinked at the name, finally having something to go on besides the 'Two Guys She Fished Up'. "Um… sure, no worries…" she mumbled, her mind still trying to comprehend everything that has been happening to her in the last few minutes.

Naruto smiled, "Anyways, nice meeting ya, but we gotta go" Looking away, he turned to his partner one last time, "Come on Kurama, let's go save an idiot" Kurama snorted at that, agreeing with that descriptions one-hundred percent. With that said and done, the boy and his fox went off running, leaving the girl alone once more…

…

…

The girl's eye twitched, _'And today started out like any other day… Why me…?'_ She sighed as she rested her chin on her hand, her eyes looking in the direction the blonde went, _'… At least that one was cuter than the other. Same goes for his Pokémon, even if it 'is' a Fire Type… Kurama, what an interesting name, not many trainers name their Pokémon now-a-days…'_ Looking around, she spotted her forgotten equipment, backpack, and camping gear, _'… Well… I could go after them, get my bike back… But what was that whole deal with the Spearows?'_ Sighing, she started clearing up the area of her things, _'Guess I'll find out once I get my bike… Viridian City Pokémon Centre was where he was heading… hmm…'_

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

"Running after a person that has a bike… not a very good idea…" The boom of thunder made itself known, as Naruto and Kurama were running under a freak thunderstorm that literally appeared out of nowhere. Flinching at the noise of thunder… Naruto never liked thunderstorms. He didn't know why… He loves Electric Types, at least when he reads about them, or sees them on television. He even hopes to get an Electric Type himself one day. But the sound of lighting just makes him jump for some reason.

Kurama on the other hand, didn't mind the thunderstorm… he just didn't like the rain. Wet fur, made for one very unhappy, fire-loving fox Pokémon…

Having pulled up his jacket over his head to provide some cover, Naruto could barely see anything ahead of him as the heavy rain poured down on them. _'Damnit… The sky was clear not even ten minutes ago. Where in the name of Mew did this storm come from… and that idiot Ash is cycling to escape those Spearows…'_ a small frown made its way onto Naruto's face, _'No doubt about it… He'll either slip somewhere, hide somewhere, or get caught by the flock. Not counting the last one… and knowing he isn't one to rationalise in serious situations… So that only leaves with the 'slip-up'.'_

Hearing a sneeze, he glanced down towards his soaked Fire Pokémon. A frown made its way onto his face, "… Maybe we should find shelter…" he looked back up, mentally cursing as the winds seeming picking up, and making it much harder to see ahead of them "… At the very least, till this storm passes"

Seeing a large tree nearby, one that was also surrounded by smaller trees and shrubs, Naruto and Kurama made their way over there. Finally having relief from the onslaught the storm brought, the two sat right in the middle, no-longer getting belted by rain, but still getting lashed by harsh winds. Not as much as before, but it was better than nothing.

Taking off his thoroughly soaked jacket, and thankful it helped protect his backpack from the rain; he slapped the jacket against the trunk of the tree behind him, and watched with a flat look as it actually stuck there unmoving. Kurama snickered at seeing that, "Yeah, yeah… Yuck it up furball…" Naruto muttered.

_…_

_Standing in front of large iron gates, cool blue eyes glared up at equally glaring large slitted red crimson eyes, "Oi! What the heck do you think you're doing furball! I didn't ask for your power to handle the situation, I was doing just fine!"_

**_"Fool! You know of our situation. If you die, I'd die… If you think for one moment I'd let you get yourself killed, you have another thing… wait…"_**_ The large crimson eyes blinked rapidly, finally registering what was said to him, **"… Did you just call me furball?"**_

_Defiance and smugness portrayed itself from the much smaller blue eyes, "Yeah, so what furball…?"_

_Large numerous razor sharp teeth made themself known… as a gigantic jaw dropped in surprise, **"You… called me… Why you weak sack of flesh! I am the Mighty Demon Fox! Not a damn 'Furball' as you say! Show some respect to your obvious betters!"** the deep voice boomed, shaking the air itself._

_Despite the obvious power he felt, the much smaller individual held strong, "In your dreams furball! Respect is earned, not given!" he pointed defiantly at the large crimson fox._

**_"Why you insignificant little…"_**

_And before either knew it, they had spent a good portion of the day… just insulting one another… the start of their beginning friendship. What a weird, yet, beautiful thing…_

_…_

Grumbling at the sudden thought, Naruto rubbed his head to stave off the headache. If he had his eyes opened at the time, he'd have seen Kurama watching intently, crimson eyes portraying anticipation, excitement, and… relief? _'Just a little bit longer…'_ a small smile came upon the fox Pokémon's muzzle.

"Vee…?"

Both trainer and partner froze at the voice, light and soft, it was feminine, and sounded young. Looking in the direction it came from, they found themselves staring at large brown innocent eyes.

"Eev…?" the small Pokémon titled its head. The Pokémon itself was small in stature, having brown fur, a bushy tail that had a cream-coloured tip, and a large furry collar of the same colour. It has four short, feline-like legs, with three small toes on each foot, large pointed ears, and pink paw pads. It was also noted that it was wet and shivering, having obviously taken shelter from the storm.

Naruto and Kurama blinked… the small brown Pokémon blinked right back… Reaching into his back pocket, which thankfully was dry, Naruto pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it their guest.

**_[Ding]…_**_ Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevees are a unique breed of Pokémon, able to adapt to their environment by changing their forms and abilities when evolving. Their genetic code is irregular, thus allowing them to evolve in a variety of ways as a result._

Putting the small device away as it finished, Naruto looked back at the shivering Pokémon now known as 'Eevee', that was huddling itself within a shrub for warmth. Naruto frowned… Reaching into his backpack, he searched the contents inside till he found what he was looking for. Not bothering standing up, he knee-walked the small distance towards the shivering Eevee.

Shivering at the cold, having taken shelter from the storm simply to survive; now the Eevee had to deal with these two unknowns… It knew the Vulpix species, but the human was new. It had seen humans from time-to-time around these parts, always capturing fellow Pokémon, which was why it was scared and _'now'_ shivering due to being scared. As the human got closer, it closed its eyes and laid still. It yelped however, when something dry and warm wrapped itself around the Pokémon, and was lifted into the air.

Wrapping the small, wet, shivering Pokémon within a small hand-towel, Naruto brought the Eevee up to his chest while kneeing back to where he was before. Back to tree trunk, he looked down and stared at the large brown confused eyes of the small **_Evolution Pokémon_**. Smiling, he didn't need to say anything, as he was happy when the shivering stopped, and the Eevee was now snuggling to keep warm. _'Well… I was going to use that to dry my hair, and Kurama, but I think this is more worth it…'_ Naruto mused; moving his arms till the Eevee was comfortable.

Kurama meanwhile, had shaken himself semi-dry, and was now simply sitting and watching with a grin, _'Well, well, well… Ain't this a surprise? But, then again, Naruto had a knack for making friends simply for being who he is…'_ Not needing any incentive, Kurama made his way to Naruto, and made himself comfortable against his trainer's leg, a smug grin making its way on his face as Naruto absentmindedly started scratching his fur, _'Guess being small and fluffy has its perks… Still miss being able to topple mountains though…'_

As the stormed around them raged, the now three refugees stayed close together, waiting for the weather to calm. Naruto, absentmindedly scratching Kurama with his right, while slowly drying up the Eevee with his left, gazed towards the path they were following, the only path that went from Pallet Town to Viridian City. A worried look came to his face, as the largest lighting strike since this storm started, danced across the sky up ahead, _'… Be safe little brother…'_

…

…

Escape…

That was the only thought going through Ash's head when he first saw the Spearow Flock… It was the only thought he had when he jumped off the waterfall back in the forest… It was the only thought when he was 'fished' out of the river, and took that girl's bike… but now…

Cycling through a storm was one thing… Cycling at high speeds in the rain was another… But when the Spearows took advantage of the harsh winds, picking up their own speed, that was what led to the inevitable.

Now Ash wasn't thinking of 'escaping'… As he fell to the ground hard, he wasn't thinking about his well-being. All his thoughts went to the downed Pikachu that went flying further when he crashed. Now however, all he thought about was protecting his partner… protecting the Pokémon that wanted nothing to do with him… Call him strange, call him an idiot, but Pikachu's is his partner, whether the electric mouse liked it or not. And Ash Ketchum, no matter how little sense it makes, protects his comrades/friends… Even Gary, Ash would begrudgingly admit to himself, counted in that list.

Feeling the Spearows' gaze behind him, Ash pushed himself off the ground, reached into his pocket, and knelt down besides the now conscious Pikachu. Placing a Poké Ball with a lightning bolt on it in front of the electric Pokémon's eyes, Ash saw he had the little mouse's attention, "Look, I know you hate this thing… I know you, for whatever reason, hate me too… But for once, listen to me, and get into your Poké Ball. It'll keep you safe, and after today…" Ash chuckled lowly, a sad smile on his face, "After today, you won't have to worry about me again… deal?" Not waiting for a response from the weakened electric type, Ash stood once more and turned, facing the army of flying types that hunted him and his brother for the better part of the day.

Pikachu… despite being weakened… could have gone into the Poké Ball for safety, he knew he would be safe, and also knew he could eventually break free from the containment as well. But for some reason… he couldn't. Looking away from the Poké Ball, he looked up at his trainer.

_'Why…'_ he continued watching, watching as a single human stood up against the large flock of Spearows that easily looked to be near the hundred. Whether that was accurate or not mattered little, _'Why would he seek my safety, but not himself…?'_

…

_"Not Naruto… He's different to other humans… one of two I can honestly trust my life to… And the one I **owe** my life to…"_

_…_

The memory of the fox's view on the blonde human trainer rang through Pikachu's head, _'… Is that why he's doing it? Is it because he 'is' different from other humans? Different like his blood-brother…? Having earned the respect of a Mon like that…'_ Looking up, he watched with horror as the Spearows started their attack, all of them heading towards the open armed, determined Ash Ketchum.

_'I must be going nuts…'_ pushing off the ground, he felt his legs moving on their own accord.

_'But…'_ jumping, Pikachu landed on Ash's left shoulder, and with a final push, launched himself forward, putting him in-between the human and the flock...

_'I want to protect this human…'_ As lightning struck, Pikachu's own hidden abilities directed the natural lightning towards himself…

_'… I want to believe…'_

_…_

And the world turned white, the cry of Pikachu being the only thing anyone, or anything, heard.

* * *

_Fleeing from a horde of angry Spearows, Naruto and Ash finds themselves separated from each other. Now, at the end of their first day of their adventure, Naruto finds that he is unable to protect his younger brother, as he usually did in the past. For Ash, he makes his choice, to stand up before the flock, and protect the one partner he has with his life. But Pikachu also makes a choice. What will this choice be? And how will it affect their continuing journey if they survive?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'The Aura Shinobi' – __"__Onwards to Viridian City"_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 End**_

* * *

_**Chapter Important Information**_

_Pokemon Name: Pikachu_

_Pokemon Species: Mouse Pokemon_

_Type: Electric_

_Abilities: Static_

_Hidden Abilities: Lightningrod_

_Dex Info: It can generate and store electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. It's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings._

_Biography:_

* * *

_Pokemon Name: Spearow_

_Pokemon Species: Tiny Bird Pokemon_

_Type: Normal/Flying_

_Abilities: Keen Eye_

_Hidden Abilities: Sniper_

_Dex Info: Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. Its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger._

_Biography:_

* * *

_Pokemon Name: Eevee_

_Pokemon Species: Evolution Pokemon_

_Type: Normal_

_Abilities: Run Away or Adaptability_

_Hidden Abilities: Anticipation_

_Dex Info: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevees are a unique breed of Pokémon, able to adapt to their environment by changing their forms and abilities when evolving. Their genetic code is irregular, thus allowing them to evolve in a variety of ways as a result._

_Biography:_


	5. Onwards to Viridian City

_**Naruto X Pokémon Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokemon

_**Summary**: _Death and Rebirth... Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, died by the hands of the one he once called 'Brother', Sasuke Uchiha. Upon his death however, two gods - Kami and Arceus - had other plans for the Child of Prophecy. Now reborn in the World of Pokemon, how will his new chance at life change with the Vulpix, Kurama, by his side? Read and Find out!

**_Pairings_**: NarutoXUndecided (?)

* * *

**_Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

**_Chapter 4_**

_"Onwards to Viridian City"_

O-O-O

**_Last Time on Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

_'… I want to believe…' … And the world turned white, the cry of Pikachu being the only thing anyone, or anything, heard._

O-O-O

**_Kanto Region, Route 1_**

**_Between Pallet Town and Viridian City_**

The new day rose, and the storm of last night becoming nothing more than a passing memory. The sky was clear _– except for the marvellous Rainbow that bridged the sky – _the grass was moist with dew, the Pidgeys were singing, and the common Rattatas were frolicking in the nearby fields… but not everyone was happy or content on this bright glorious fresh day.

Grunting loudly as he hefted a broken-down, burnt-up and completely useless charcoaled bicycle across his back, Naruto Ketchum turned to his _temporary_ female human companion, "Remind me again why I'm carrying _your_ bike…"

Misty Waterflower was the girl's name. After the storm had passed over night, Naruto was surprised to find the same orange-haired girl that had _fished_ him out of the river yesterday, standing over him as he awoke from his slumber. Turns out the girl had found her bike, but as Naruto had seen it first-hand what became of it, knew it was beyond repairs of any kind. How she had found him, he owes that to his troublesome Pokémon companion, Kurama.

The bike was electrified, that was a given with how it appeared. And both knew about Pikachu, more-so Naruto knowing of Pikachu's tendencies to electrocuting Ash. Unfortunately for Naruto though, Misty, as she had introduced her-self to him, blamed both Ash _and_ Naruto for the demise of her only bicycle. Ultimately, Ash was the one that had to pay for Misty's bike, but since Naruto was Ash's brother, she had decided that he would carry her broken-down bike all the way to Viridian City… which was – _to Naruto's dismay – _still about an hour or so away by foot…

… _Lucky him_…

Misty turned to look Naruto over her shoulder, a sickly-eerie smile on her face, and a rather noticeable skip to her step, "_Because~_ you're brother caused this mess, and _you~_ are going to carry it for me" she turned around, not once missing a step as she walked backwards. Holding her arms towards her chest, and giving Naruto the most _– to people not aware of her intentions – _tearful begging look she could, "_And of course, I'm just a sweet, innocent, weak-little girl, who couldn't possibly carry such a big and broken-down bicycle all on my lonesome"_ heck, she was putting on such an act, she even gave a few sniffles to go with her speech.

Naruto _– and Kurama, whom was by his feet trotting alongside him –_ gave a snort of disbelief.

"By the way…" Misty spoke, getting Naruto's attention back on him. The orange-haired girl, who was still walking backwards completely at ease, was pointing down behind Naruto, "What are you going to do about her?"

The 'her' in question happened to be the same Eevee Naruto and Kurama had stayed the fierce stormy night with. Even when waking up, the Eevee, who Naruto learned was female thanks to Misty and his Pokédex, never left his side. At first, Naruto had thought the little Pokémon would run back home first chance she could. But that was not the case, and had stayed by his feet nearly constantly. Kurama had been quiet about this, obviously knowing something he hadn't. But then Misty made a suggestion to him, a theory on why the little brown ball of fluff was staying at his side…

She suggested that Eevee had imprinted on him, and now thought of him as her parent.

But Naruto was against that idea, not so much on not liking it, but because of the problems it would cause. He was a trainer, one that aimed for the top, and to reach the top, he was going to train hard and battle hard. Something he knew the Eevee could not handle, considering the little Pokémon's age _– something he also learned from a feature on his Pokédex._ Even Misty had to agree on that, to some level, but also thought he should at least care for her till she grew of age if he was so against keeping her.

Naruto had to give credit to Misty on that idea. He was tutored by _the_ Professor Samuel Oak for numerous years, and knew how to care for Pokémon of different types, genders, species, sizes and shapes. One little Eevee was no problem to him. But he was still hesitant…

Leaving the place he, and his partner, had stayed for the stormy night, he had prayed and hope Eevee would get the idea, and go home… But to his distress, she hadn't, and now was following behind quite happily as she skipped and yipped to Kurama occasionally, sometimes even frolicking onto the nearby fields of flowers to jump about and play, but then would come straight back to him.

If Misty wasn't so kind-hearted to cute Pokémon like the little Eevee was, she'd have opted to capture the Pokémon her-self, but knew it would ultimately cause emotional pain to the **_Evolution Pokémon_** because of her apparent attachment to Naruto.

Looking behind him, Naruto spotted to skipping Eevee, tail wagging and yipping wildly as she trotted around Kurama _– who was looking quite amused_. Sighing, he turned back to Misty, "In honesty, I really don't know. I'm still hoping she'd go back to her home, or den or wherever it is Eevee's live in. But obviously…" he nudged his head backwards, causing Misty to giggle lightly, "Plan didn't work out"

Misty gave a shrug, and spun around to face the front once more, "I still think you should capture her. Eevee's are _extremely_ rare to find, especially female ones. I'd have given anything to have one myself, mostly because of their water evolution line, but no such-luck" she shook her head in mock-dismay, "The one and only Eevee I find, has been smitten by a brutish boy"

_"Hey!"_

She continued, the back of her left hand against her forehead, as she used her right hand to grip where her heart rested, "And now I must stand aside, and watch helplessly as that same brute refuses to see such devotion being given to him. Oh woe is me…" and again, she was selling the act with those same damnable sniffles of her.

Naruto groaned at the dramatic act she was putting. Looking down at his partner, he finds the Vulpix snickering at him. Naruto's eye twitched, "… I'm really considering changing your name right now, back to my original threat" alas, it did not quell the snickering fox at his feet.

Misty chuckled, clearly hearing what Naruto said, "What was the original name you threatened your Vulpix with?"

"Fluffy-tails Mc Whiskers" Naruto monotonously replied

"Hah!" busting out laughing, it was Kurama's turn now to sulk and grumble, while Misty was having a field day with that name in her mind, along with the personality image of Kurama. The clash of the two was hilarious, and she even pictured what it would be like when announced in an Official Pokémon battle. Calming down, Misty looked to their front, and a smile broke out as she spotted the shadowy rooftops of Viridian City's tall buildings, "Hey! I can see the city from here. We're nearly there Naruto!"

"Oh thank the heavens"

Ignoring the pained praise behind her, Misty's steps gained a slight spring to it, "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute" and with that, she sprinted into a run down the dirt-path, and onwards towards the looming city ahead of them.

Left in her dust, Naruto stopped in his own steps to watch the shrinking figure of his only female human companion. Looking down at his partner, his look of utter confusion, "Is it natural for girls to be this hard to understand Kurama?" the golden-furred Vulpix merely looked at Naruto with a deadpanned expression. Looking briefly to the skipping Eevee behind them, he returned to looking at his trainer. Naruto nodded as if understanding, "Yep, you're right, all girls are impossible to understand" hefting the bike on his back to a – _somewhat – _comfortable position, Naruto sprinted as much as he could to catch up with Misty.

Kurama sprinted alongside his trainer, but slightly behind, as he turned to the skipping Eevee that was surprisingly keeping up, _'… I have to find a way for the Kit to accept her onto the team. Times like this, I really miss actually talking with the Kit'_

_"Mister Vulpix"_

Kurama sighed, _"Kurama kit, the name's Kurama"_ he replied to the young timid feminine voice of Eevee.

Looking slightly ashamed for her mistake, Eevee was silent for a few seconds, but kept up with the golden Vulpix, _"… Is Mister… um, Naruto?"_ seeing Kurama nodding, _"Is Mister Naruto going to put me in one of those balls?"_

It wasn't a question of worry, but a question of anticipation, one Kurama understood completely why, _"… We'll see kit, we'll see. Naruto doesn't want to capture you because he is hoping you'd go home, thinking your family is missing you…"_ he didn't need to see the dejected and saddened look on Eevee's face at the mention of 'home' and 'family', _"But don't worry, we'll get him to accept you"_

Hearing this from Kurama, Eevee's saddened look vanished with a small smile, _"Thank you Mister Kurama"_

Kurama rolled his eyes at that. It seemed Eevee had a rather well-mannered annoying habit of saying 'Mister' and 'Miss' to everyone. The only good thing he finds about it was the mild-humour he'd get when the little Pokémon says it along with a description. For example, with Misty, she called her 'Miss Carrot', in accordance with her orange hair. It wasn't so much the title that got him laughing, but the irony of hearing someone else getting nicknamed a vegetable – _the other one being 'tomato'_ – and having the same personality as well _– a straight out tomboy_.

_"Don't thank me yet kit"_ Kurama said, _"Thank me once you got your own ball, okay?"_ Eevee yipped happily at the thought. With nothing left to be said, they each sped up to catch up with Naruto and Misty.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Kanto Region, Viridian City_**

**_Pokémon Centre_**

Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer of only a day, found him-self sitting just outside of the Emergency Room of the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. Having somehow survived the ordeal with the Spearow flock last storm-filled night, and in some ways knew it was only thanks to his partner Pikachu, Ash had awoken to the new sunny day by his Pikachu's side, and with no Spearow in sight. The short time of relief however, was cut-short as he took notice of Pikachu's condition.

Having ran the rest of the way to Viridian City, Ash had arrived just passed the mid-afternoon, but was stopped on his way to the centre by one of the city's police officers. Officer Jenny, a strange woman Ash had ever met. She had accused him of being a Pokémon thief, mainly because of his way of carrying his Pokémon in his arms, and not in a Poké Ball. After clearing the whole thing up –_ thanks to his Pokédex – _the blue haired Officer's personality took a one-eighty, and apologised profusely. Ash was then offered a ride on the Officer's motorcycle to the Pokémon Centre. In the end, he didn't have much say in the matter, and was taken on a rollercoaster ride as Officer Jenny rode like a maniac and right into the Pokémon Centre Lobby, just in-front of the reception desk.

The tongue lashing he received from the Nurse Joy of the Viridian Centre; didn't help quell the guilt he already had, knowing his Pikachu was in this condition because of his recklessness. As soon as Nurse Joy had seen Pikachu in Ash's arms, the pink-haired nurse immediately took the small yellow electric rodent from his arms, and into emergency room to be treated.

And here he waited…

Sighing, Ash looked once more towards the doors that separated him from his only partner at this moment, _'Damn it… It's my entire fault. Why did I have to use a **rock** of all things?'_ berating him-self for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour, Ash decided to do something else to get his mind off things. Standing up, he made his way into the Lobby, only to pause upon seeing a video-phone nearby, _'… Can't call home yet, Mom would kill me if she knew what happened…'_ a brief memory flashed in his mind, a bird flying over the rainbow when he had awoken today, _'That bird… maybe the Professor would know what it was'_ curiosity getting the better of him, Ash decided to call up Professor Oak.

**_[Ring-Ring…]_**

**_[Ring-Ring…]_**

The screen flashed white before replacing itself with the smiling image of the good old Professor on the other side, **_"Hello, Professor Oak speaking"_**came the automatic response from the man, but after seeing who the caller was, **_"Ah! Ash, good to see you lad, how are you doing? Where are you calling from?"_** briefly looking around Ash's view, he noticed someone missing, **_"And where's Naruto?"_**

Ash swallowed nervously, things just go complicated. He only prayed the Professor wouldn't make his guilt any worse.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Kanto Region, Viridian City_**

**_City Streets_**

"That was **him**… That was definitely **him**, I know it!" Misty shouted vehemently, knowing full well whom she had seen only minutes ago.

The quartet – _Misty, Naruto, Kurama and Eevee – _had arrived at Viridian City not long ago. And only moments previously, they spotted Ash talking with the local Officer Jenny, but before anyone could call out to him, the black-haired trainer was taken by the Officer to who knows where. They had two guesses though, the Pokémon Police Department, or the Pokémon Centre. Kurama had a third idea, but wasn't going to say it amongst children and a youngling.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Thanking the heavens that they were the only people walking in the streets, seeing as the sun was close to setting, and people were either leaving the City, or at home by now. The four of them were currently heading to the Pokémon Centre. It was their best guess on where Ash would ultimately be at.

Looking at his orange-haired companion, "Look, will you calm down? We'll see the squirt soon, and then you can blow your top off, deal?" Misty accepted, but it didn't stop her from grumbling. The sounds of a motorcycle reached their ears, and both human, and Pokémon, looked down the road to see the coming image of Officer Jenny. Naruto cursed his luck, _'Damn it, I just know this is going to be awkward'_

Skiting to a stop, tyres leaving a trail of burned rubber in its wake, Officer Jenny stopped right in-front of the walking quartet. Eevee, not used to seeing such vehicles, hid behind Kurama. Stepping off her ride, Officer Jenny stood before the teens and Pokémon, "Alright, who are you kids, and what are you doing out at this time?" it seems the City had a curfew of some kind, both Naruto and Misty realised, since it was still day-time.

Misty, seeing as Naruto was busy carrying the extra weight of her burnt-bike, chose to respond, "We're uh… we're looking for someone"

"A likely story…!" the blue-haired Officer interrupted, reaching a hand behind her back to grasp a shrunken Poké Ball on her belt, "And what of those Pokémon behind you? Did you steal them?" she demanded, sending a bone-chilling serious look towards the human pair.

Kurama raised a furry brow at the woman, _'… Wow… she's almost as bad as the Kit is when jumping to conclusions. If we were 'stolen', why in the name of the nine-levels of hell would we be following them…?'_

Grunting with the weight on his back, Naruto decided to intervene the conversation – _if one could call it that - _and end it before it got worse, "Look, we're not thieves, we're looking for my brother Ash Ketchum, I'm his older brother Naruto, and as for the Pokémon behind us… um…" looking behind at the two mentioned Pokémon, "The Vulpix, Kurama, is mine. But the Eevee, well… she's a different matter."

"Oh, you're Ash's brother eh? You look nothing like him" Jenny replied offhandedly, yet suspiciously, as she narrowed her brown eyes on him.

Sighing, Naruto nodded, "I know, I know. Mom says I got my looks more from our grandmother, while he got his from our father" he doesn't know _how_ many times he has told that same line, but he was really getting tired of it. They couldn't be that different could they? They were born together after-all…

Jenny hummed, but nodded, "Alright, I'll believe you, that is if you can provide proof of identification" she commented with a smirk, thinking she had caught them red-handed. Only for the smirk to fail at seeing Naruto pulling out his Pokédex from his jacket... Flipping the lid, Naruto pressed a button.

_Greetings, I am Dexter 2.0, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Samuel Oak for Pokémon Trainer Naruto Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Naruto with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced._

The message, even though he had heard it before when he received the encyclopaedic machine, brought a smirk to Naruto's face at seeing the Officer's own becoming red and embarrassed.

The Officer rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Ah-hah… um… Sorry about that. The City's under watch as Pokémon Thieves were reported being spotted. I was just making sure, you know?" she laughed uneasily.

"Oh, so that's why the city's so barren" Misty side-comment earning a stiff nod from the Officer.

"We placed a curfew on the city, any person on the streets after hours, is a suspect. This is actually the third night we'll be holding it" Jenny confessed. Looking below the pair, and towards the duo of Pokémon by their feet, she finally took notice of Kurama's colouration, "That's a strange and unique fur-colour your Vulpix has. I'd recommend putting him away before the thieves spot it, they might go for it, since it is a rather rare-sight. As for the Eevee…" watching amusedly as the little **_Evolution Pokémon_** tried hiding behind the Vulpix, "Eevees are hard to find, especially around here, so I recommend the same idea."

Naruto winced at that; "Kurama, he… doesn't like Poké Balls" said Vulpix gave a flamed-snort of agreement, "As for the Eevee, she's technically still a 'wild' Pokémon" seeing Officer Jenny raising a brow in question, "She isn't captured by either of us" he motioned between him and Misty.

"I see…" looking down at the Eevee again, she noticed how despite hiding as best she could from view, the little Pokémon kept glancing towards Naruto, _'Looks like a classic case of Pokémon 'choosing' their trainer, rather than the trainer, choosing the Pokémon. Cute… but troublesome, and by going how young she looks, has to still be a baby at best, maybe a little older. This complicates things… But the law is the law, and he'll either have to capture her, or send her back to the wild, but considering his attempts, that idea doesn't seem to work, which leaves only the first option left.'_

"You're the Officer that took his brother a little while ago, aren't you?" Misty asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am. You said you were looking for him, weren't you?" Jenny had completely forgotten that they were looking for him. Thumbing behind her towards where she knew the centre was located, "I took him down to the Pokémon Centre, his Pikachu didn't look so good" remembering the unconscious yellow rodent, Jenny looked a little worrisome, "Hope the little guy's okay."

"If it's the same Pikachu I'm thinking of, then by tomorrow morning, he'll probably be shocking Ash with a fresh **Thundershock**" Naruto commented with a straight face. The fact he actually said that with clear confidence, was a little unnerving to Misty and Jenny. Kurama merely snickered, knowing full well that was definitely how the rodent would react once awake.

"I… see…" Jenny said uneasily. Clearing her throat, "Um… I'd offer a lift like I did your brother, but…" her gaze went towards the burnt bike behind Naruto's back, "I don't have room for that… Do I even want to know?"

Misty growled and Naruto's face darkened, _"… No"_ they both simultaneously said, while Jenny just sweat-dropped at seeing the angry teens.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Kanto Region, Viridian City_**

**_Pokémon Centre, Lobby_**

Samuel Oak hummed as he rubbed his chin. He was just told of Ash's experience first-hand from the boy him-self, and to say the least, he was both disappointed, but surprised. Disappointed that Pikachu was truly a troubling little Pokémon for a new Trainer to handle, but surprised that in the end, the **_Mouse Pokémon_** took it upon him-self to protect Ash from the Spearow flock.

Oh, he knew about that flock alright. They had been causing nothing but trouble for a long while around Pallet Town. Never once coming into the town, of course, but once you stepped out, you had to watch where you go, or else risk running into them.

But it was at the end of Ash's explanation that made him question the boy's story. He was just told that the young trainer awoke to the new day, and had seen a large majestic flying Pokémon flying over the rainbow. Ash even pointed to a nearby painting, and said that it looked just like the one tribal image of the bird Pokémon Ash was speaking about. But such a thing could not be…

**_"Ash, I'm telling you. It must have been another Pokémon. It is impossible to be 'that' specific one. Nobody has ever seen it, and it's considered beyond legendary in its own standards"_** Oak argued, but the boy was adamant about what he saw. Sighing, **_"Look, just… try to do your best from now-on, alright? Learn from this experience, and hopefully since Pikachu chose to protect you, you'll have an easier time while on your journey._**

It was Ash's turn to sigh, but one of resignation with a hint of hesitation, "Alright Professor, I'll try"

Oak smiled at the boy, **_"Very good my boy. Now, I believe you owe your mother a call, don't you?"_** Ash winced, and the grey-haired professor saw it clearly, **_"I know you might be worried about how she'll react, but she has a right to know you're okay. If you want, just don't mention the Spearow flock incident, or that Pikachu is being treated in the Pokémon Centre."_**

"… I guess you're right Professor" Ash wasn't looking forwards to the inevitable call to his own mother, and with good reason too.

**_"I'm glad you think so Ash" _**Professor Oak nodded happily, but paused as a thought occurred to him, **_"You mentioned before how you temporarily escaped the Spearow flock by jumping over a waterfall… which I might add, was completely reckless of you Ash… But you never told me what happened to Naruto, and why he isn't with you now."_**

"Ah… you see… funny thing about that" Ash stammered, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, a trait he picked up from his brother years ago.

"Yes… funny…" a male voice deadpanned behind the black-haired teen, accompanied by a hand that collapsed onto Ash's right shoulder. The hand tightened ever so slightly as the boy under it tensed almost immediately when the voice spoke. Naruto's head moved passed Ash's, as the blonde looked towards the screen, "Nice to see you again Old Man. I hate to cut things short, but we need to have a 'chat' with my dear little brother here"

Ash's worry left for a second, replaced with confusion, "… we?"

A feminine hand found its way onto Ash's left shoulder, and a familiar orange-haired spiked girl's head leaned over the shoulder as she gave an overly sweet smile, "Hello Ash~ so glad to see you again. How's my bike?"

Ash's worry returned double-time, and his face whitened upon recognising the girl, "… oh crap"

As this was going on, Oak was merely smiling in amusement. Ash might have forgotten about the bike part of the story, but the elderly man hadn't, and now he was seeing the conclusion of it, **_"It seems you'll have your hands busy for a while Ash, good luck with that"_** Oak merely smiled as the boy in question sent a pleading look towards the professor. Looking at Naruto, **_"And Naruto, glad to see you survived your first day, despite your brother's actions. I hope to hear your side of the story, as Ash had told his not that long ago"_** his cheery expression suddenly went into a mock-frown,**_ "I also hope you at least caught a Pokémon. I made the mistake of betting against Gary, saying that Ash would have caught 'one' before he made it to Viridian City"_** sighing, **_"No such luck…"_**

Almost as if knowing she'd be needed, an excited yip responded by the blonde's feet. Naruto's face flinched, as Ash and Oak looked down at the noise – _or in Professor Oak's case, tried to look down from his screen._ Knowing when he'd been caught, Naruto bent down and brought the little brown fluff-ball up to be viewed, "I was sort of coerced into capturing her" The brown **_Evolution Pokémon_** yipped happily, her brown fluffy tail going on overdrive as it wagged excitedly.

Kurama snorted with a grin, sitting comfortably by Naruto's feet.

"An Eevee… you caught an Eevee!" Ash gaped; even he knew how rare such a find was, especially around Pallet Town, or even in-between Pallet and Viridian. He wasn't even sure where Eevee's were usually found, all he knew was how rare even having one was.

Eye-rolling his brother, Naruto ignored him and looked at the pleased-looking professor, "Oi, Old Man, I wanted to know something. That sticker-label you put on Kurama's Ball, there a place I can get them?"

**_"Ah, I see. You're going to organise your Poké Balls using them, am I correct?"_** the man ventured. Seeing the blonde nod, he smiled, **_"Well then, you're in luck. I bought that sticker in a package-set, and the package I got from mail-order. Just head to any local Poké Mart, and they should sell them, if they don't have any in stock, you can simply order it."_**

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Thanks Old Man" he winced as Misty elbowed him in the side, and gave him a pointed look, "Oh right…" looking back at the now curious man, "Um, Old Man, I'll need to talk to you in private soon. I found something this morning… or more like it came to me, but either way, I need to speak to you. When's a good time to contact you?"

Oak merely raised a curious brow, **_"I see, hope it's nothing serious. Very well, I'll be completely free tomorrow afternoon. I'm currently busy with some late paperwork, but was interrupted with Ash's call, not that I mind, it's always a pleasure to get away from paperwork"_** the grey-haired man shuddered slightly, **_"But anyways. Call me tomorrow around noon; is that alright with you my boy?"_**

Naruto nodded, "Noon tomorrow, sounds good Old Man"

**_"Very good…"_** the chime of the door-bell over Samuel Oak's screen interrupted their conversation. Oak's eyes widened, startled, yet happy, **_"Oh, my pizza order is here. I'm sorry to cut things short, but my anchovies are calling. I'll be looking forward in hearing more of your adventures at a later date boys. Ash, Naruto, take care of yourselves, and your partners as well, you hear?"_** the two brothers nodded. Oak turned his attention to Misty, **_"As for you, Misty, right? It was very nice meeting you, and I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again. But knowing these two, that time might come sooner than we like"_** he joked lightly, but the excessive ringing of his door-bell was getting on everyone's nerves, **_"I'm coming, hold your Ponytas! Sorry all, pizza calls"_** the man gave them all smile before the screen went black.

Ash's face relaxed as he sighed, "Glad that's over…" only to tense-up when two hands reacquainted themselves with his shoulders.

"I wouldn't relax so soon squirt…" Naruto monotonously spoke, his face as neutral as carved stone, "You and I need to talk about a certain _waterfall jump_ you forced me to do. And the fact you basically left me behind."

"And don't forget about me either…" it was Misty's turn to give Ash an expression. Hers was one of a smile that promised nothing but pain in the coming future, and the boy did not like it one-bit, "You stole, and then fried my bike. You need to take responsibility Ash Ketchum…" she tilted her head, her smile growing, and showing all her teeth in a creepy smile one would see in a horror-film.

Ash looked between his brother, and Misty… his brother, and Misty… and swore before he was lifted off his chair by the pair, and dragged away for some _peaceful _talk. Kurama was yipping in laughter, following behind them as he watched the squirming and flailing black-haired teen, while Eevee trotted behind as well, but was utterly confused about what was happening.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

As the reunion of brothers and company ensued in the Pokémon Centre, high above the city a balloon shaped to look like the **_Scratch Cat Pokémon_**, Meowth, could be seen floating amongst the shadow of the coming night.

A pair of gloved hands was holding onto a _Wanted Poster_. On the poster, two images could be seen, one of a short lavender-haired man, and the other of a long stylised magenta-haired woman. The two photo-captured people were dramatically posing in-front of the camera apparently, and had their faces hidden in shadows. They were also wearing matching uniforms, base white in colour, with a large red 'R's stitched on their fronts, and long elbow-length black gloves.

"A wanted poster" a voice, clearly feminine, spoke with clear amusement, having seen what the poster held, and whom they held, "How flattering"

"Flattering?" a male voice questioned with clear disbelief. By the tone he was using, the owner was clearly not happy, and was upset with the poster he was currently still holding, "This picture makes me look terrible!"

"Then you should be happy the photographer captured the real you" the woman responded, amusement still in her voice as she looked towards her male companion with clear blue eyes. The woman was the same one on the wanted poster, "We'll show these bumpkins"

Tossing the poster away, the man was revealed to be the other photographed person on the poster, "The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face" the man stated, holding a lavender rose under his nose, his green eyes gleaming over the city below them.

A pair of blue narrow-pupil eyes opened, "We're all sorry to see your face, stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon; don't forget!" the squeaky male voice spoke to the pair, revealing itself to belong to a Meowth… a _talking_ Meowth at that.

"Absolutely" the long magenta-haired woman agreed.

The short lavender-haired man nodded, still holding the rose in his hand, "But of course"

Turning around to see over the balloon basket the three were in, Meowth looked over the city with a fanged grin, "And just remember, I'm the top cat!" The trio of thieves shared a laugh together, their balloon floating silently high above the city as it made its way towards the Viridian City Pokémon Centre.

* * *

_Naruto, Kurama, Misty, and their newest addition, Eevee, has finally arrived to Viridian City. Having found and reunited with his little brother, will Ash survive his 'talk' with the upset human-pair? What of this mysterious bird Pokémon Ash spoke to Professor Oak about? Or the private talk Naruto needs to speak with the famous Pokémon researcher about? And what of the three criminals heading towards the Viridian City Pokémon Centre, where our group of teens were currently at?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'The Aura Shinobi' – __"__Pokémon Emergency!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 End**_


	6. Pokemon Emergency!

_**Naruto X Pokémon Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokemon

_**Summary**: _Death and Rebirth... Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen, died by the hands of the one he once called 'Brother', Sasuke Uchiha. Upon his death however, two gods - Kami and Arceus - had other plans for the Child of Prophecy. Now reborn in the World of Pokemon, how will his new chance at life change with the Vulpix, Kurama, by his side? Read and Find out!

**_Pairings_**: NarutoXUndecided (?)

* * *

**_Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_"Pokémon Emergency!"_

O-O-O

**_Last Time on Naruto: "The Aura Shinobi"_**

_Turning around to see over the balloon basket the three were in, Meowth looked over the city with a fanged grin, "And just remember, I'm top cat!" The trio of thieves shared a laugh together, their balloon floating silently high above the city as it made its way towards the Viridian City Pokémon Centre._

O-O-O

**_Kanto Region, Viridian City_**

**_Pokémon Centre_**

As the night rolled in over the quiet city of Viridian, a trio of teens were currently seated within the lobby of the local Pokémon Centre. Two of whom, were discussing about the other. The topic of their discussion… one Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town

"Wait, wait, wait…" Misty held up her hands, face in clear disbelief as she stared at Naruto. Having taken his brother, with Naruto's help, to sit at the Centre's Lobby to 'talk', she had listened to the blonde's own tales of misfortune under 'Ash's Plan' when escaping the Spearow Flock. To put it bluntly… it was unreal, "You're saying that he…" pointing at the sitting, nervously-shifting Ash, "pushed you _off_ a cliff, down a _waterfall_, and into a raging river where you were nearly _eaten_ by a Gyarados… a large, blue-scaled, serpent-like, fang-filled, angry-eye-glaring Gyarados… am I hearing this right?"

Naruto and Kurama nodded together, while Eevee – _who was content with her spot on Naruto's lap_ – merely tilted her head, listening in.

Misty stared… she looked towards Ash… stared a little at him… then slapped him across the back of his head. Ignoring the indignant 'yelp' that escaped from the black-haired boy's mouth, Misty pointed an accusing finger at him, "What were you _thinking_ when you did that!"

_'When does he ever think to begin with?'_ Kurama's commentary unheard, yet bringing a little humour to the other-wise sadistic Vulpix Pokémon, watching with glee as his trainer's brother was getting scolded by the orange-haired tomboy. _'Well, this looks familiar…'_ he thought with a hint of nostalgias. An old memory surfacing to his thoughts, one that involved a red-headed tomboy, and a blonde-haired dunce, in a very similar situation as Misty and Ash were currently in.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face, as he leaned back on the cushioned couch he sat on, fully enjoying watching his little brother getting scolded by Misty. It wasn't everyday he gets to enjoy a free show like this. Not to say he _enjoys_ watching his little brother getting scolded all the time, but he finds it humorous how Ash kept trying to argue his case against the female-race.

First rule Naruto learned years ago, one of many of life's little lessons… _"Never argue with a woman, they are always right. Just accept it, and it'll be less painful"_… his mother had never been so happy in her life when she heard Naruto say those words.

**_[Ding-Dong]_**

The bell-like tole interrupted the teen's moment. Looking towards the sound, Ash was the only one to react instantly, as he jumped off the sofa they were sitting on. It only took Naruto and Misty a second before realising what it was, and was soon joining Ash in his race towards the Emergency Room. Kurama chose to walk instead.

A gurney was the first thing to exit the Emergency Room, on it was Ash's Pikachu sleeping peacefully, though bandaged quite heavily. Pushing the gurney were the two responsible for Pikachu's now stable condition; the lovely Nurse Joy of Viridian City, and her assistant, who also happened to be a Pokémon, Chansey, the **_Egg Pokémon_**.

Nurse Joy, as she is commonly called, was a modest looking woman, wearing a white and pink nurse outfit. She had fare skin, shining blue eyes, and dark-pink style curly hair with a good portion of it being done up in twin-loops behind her head. Her assistant, Chansey, shared the common pink-trait as Nurse Joy does. The Pokémon's body was egg-shaped, having hair-like outgrowths on the side of the head. Chansey also had stubby limbs and a short tail, while at the front, one could see a poach that carried a large white-egg securely inside it.

Rushing up to the gurney, Ash was the first to arrive, "Pikachu!" holding onto the railings; the black-haired trainer was relieved to see his only partner resting well.

Coughing lightly, getting the three teen's attention onto her, Nurse Joy flicked through some papers on a clipboard she had in her hands, "Your Pikachu suffered extensive damage, both externally and internally. Externally being the physical attacks he had endured, while internally came from an outside source of electricity. Normally, such a thing shouldn't have been a problem for an **Electric Type**, but due to your Pikachu's external injuries, it was quite a risky move" here she gave Ash a stern look, "I should report you directly to Officer Jenny, and have your licence revoked for such mistreatment of a Pokémon."

Ash winced, but it was his brother that came to his rescue, "We were being chased by an angry flock of Spearows, between here and Pallet Town. Before that though, Pikachu showed no interest in listening to Ash's words, so if Pikachu did use any electrical attacks, it was done by his own choice. Though after what happened…" Naruto looked at the sleeping Pikachu, "I think he'll start listening now, especially since he did save my brother."

Nurse Joy hummed, "… I see; it seems I misjudged you. For a Pokémon to go to such lengths to defend you, and against an angry flock of Spearows from all things, shows a strong bond between a trainer and their Pokémon. I apologise" she gave a short bow to Ash, the boy scratching his head nervously at the gesture.

Wanting to get back to the main topic at hand, Misty chose to voice out next, "Excuse me, is Pikachu going to be okay?"

Standing straight from her short bow, Nurse Joy gave a reassuring smile, "After a good night's rest, he should be A-okay. We treated all the more serious of injuries, and as for the internal, Pikachu's own systems are fixing them up" the three teens sighed in relief.

Ash looked over his partner once more, his face one of relief but with guilt, "That's good to hear… for a moment, I was almost afraid that…" he couldn't finish what he was about to say, the mere thought alone left him tongue-tied.

Holding his Eevee with one hand, Naruto placed his other on Ash's shoulder, "Live and learn little bro, especially at times like this. Whenever I messed up badly before, even at Old Man Oak's ranch, he'd always say to me _"Take your mistakes, and learn from them. Learn so that you can better not only yourself, but others affected by you"_."

Ash looked at his brother confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means…" everyone's attention went to Misty, "… that whatever mistakes you make in life, if you learn from them, they will not only improve you as a person, but also those affected by your choices and actions."

"And if you learned from this mistake…" it was Nurse Joy's turn to speak out, "… It will not only make you a better trainer, but a better partner for your Pikachu to depend on" the pink-haired nurse explained further. She was quite surprised to hear a child just starting out his teen-years, speak such words.

Ash had listened to what the others had said, and took a long good look at his sleeping Pikachu, and a crack of a smile broke through his guilt-ridden face, "… Guess I know now, not to throw rocks at Spearows, even when your partner wants to be disobedient." At that statement, Naruto sighed while Misty face-palmed, Nurse Joy though giggled at the lesson-learned.

Looking at a nearby clock on the wall, Nurse Joy gave a small gasp as she noticed that it was close to midnight, "Oh my! It's late, and you kids need a room for the night." Turning to her Pokémon Assistant, "Chansey, I want you to take Pikachu to the Recovery Wing for the night."

The large Egg-shaped Pokémon gave a salute to her superior, "Chansey!"

Facing the trio of teens again, "If you three will follow me, we'll be able to find you some rooms for the night and…" the sound of glass breaking interrupted Nurse Joy, and the group of four humans and three Pokémon looked up to see the ceiling sky-light having been smashed open by two falling Poké Balls. As the two Poke Balls touched the ground, they opened to unleash the Pokémon they held within.

One light quickly condensed, and took the shape of round, limbless purple Pokémon. It had crater-like protrusions over its thin body, giving it the resemblance of a meteorite. Adorned on its body, just below its eyes and mouth, there was also a "skull and crossbones" tattoo-like imagery. It was the **_Poison Gas Pokémon_**, known as Koffing.

The other light however, lengthened and smoothed itself to take the shape of a reptilian serpentine-like Pokémon. It had a rattle at the tip of its tail, and was mostly purple scaled while its underbelly, eyes, rattle, and the "bands" on it were yellow. This Pokémon was the **_Snake Pokémon_**, known as Ekans.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the Koffing used **Smokescreen**, expelling a putrid foul-smelling green-ish fog that came from within its body. Everyone had to cover their noses and mouths at the smell. Naruto however, had to keep one hand wrapped around Kurama's mouth. He knew of Koffing Pokémon species and their gases. Besides their putrid stench, he also knew that they were highly flammable and explosive. One spark from Kurama's fire would set the whole thing off.

Coughing heavily, Ash tried peering through the fog around them, "W-What's going on!?"

"Don't be frightened little boy…" a female's voice spoke out from within the fog. The voice was taunting, yet held a tone of superiority to it, almost as if whoever this person was, believed to be above the rest.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves…" a male voice spoke next. This one sounded calmer, collected, yet held a tone of amusement that made the group of four believe he saw this entire thing as entertaining.

As the fog thinned, they were greeted with the sight of a long-haired magenta woman, glad in a white and black uniform, "To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all people within our nation…" the woman's partner was an equally tall man with short lavender hair. He was dressed the same as the woman –_ though obviously for a male – _the only difference being he also carried with him a single red rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

Raising her hand on level with her head, almost as if presenting her-self to lower people, the woman continued their introduction, "Jessie!"

Smirking, the man gave a quick small sniff of his rose, and gave a –_ at least to him – _dashing smile towards their spectators, "James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light…!" Jessie gave a pose, her Ekans coming up behind her to join in. Coiling itself near the woman's legs, it gave a glare towards the group.

James gave his own pose as well, his Koffing moving in from behind, yet the Pokémon's face remained the same, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Falling from the broken sky-light above, the **_Cat Scratch Pokémon_**, Meowth, made an appearance between the human pair. Having flipped down from the impressive height and show-casing his acrobatic skills, the cat Pokémon landed feet-first without even a grunt, "Meowth, that's right!"

…

…

_'Did that Meowth just speak…?' _Kurama looked at the talking Pokémon for a moment, slightly surprised at seeing an actual speaking Pokémon. He knew of **Psychic Types** being able to communicate telepathically, but had never heard nor seen an actual talking Pokémon.

Naruto looked at Misty, who like him, wore a stunned/stupefied expression, "… Please tell me they didn't just _sing_ to us…" he wasn't begging, but after seeing _that_, he didn't know what else to say.

Nurse Joy took a step forward, putting her-self between the teens and the intruders, "You are not welcomed here, leave now before I call the Police" she warned them, knowing full well these were the criminals that Officer Jenny was hunting down for days-on-end. But despite her threat, she knew very well these thieves were not going to take her words seriously.

And unfortunately, Nurse Joy was right in her assumptions, as Jessie gave a cocky-smirk towards the pink-haired nurse, "Well, well..." the magenta-haired woman gave Nurse Joy a look over, "Seems we have a brave one here James"

Smirking, James gave a small laugh, "Indeed it does Jessie, such a shame too wouldn't you agree?" the man asked his partner, neither one having lost the tone of amusement in their voices.

Seeing no progress happening, Meowth frowned, and turned around to his two human partners, "Hey! Remember why we're here for…" jumping around to face the front once more, he gave a clawed-point towards the group of teens and Nurse, "We wan' all of your rare Pokémon, so hand 'em over!"

Kurama took up an offensive stance, giving the **_Cat Scratch Pokémon_** a fierce growl as his pupil slitted. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pair of thieves and their Pokémon – _along with Misty and Nurse Joy –_ while he held onto Eevee tighter, feeling the small **_Evolution Pokémon_** shaking in his arms. Ash however, moved to stand between them and Pikachu, obscuring the thieves' view of the** _Mouse Pokémon_**, "You're not getting Pikachu!"

"Pikachu…?" Jessie lost her amusement, replacing it with actual confusion. It only lasted a second though, as she gave a taunting scoff, "We're not interested in your _precious_ electric _rat_"

"We seek only _rare_ and _valuable_ Pokémon" James commented.

Seeing an opportunity, Nurse Joy interjected, "You're wasting your time then. This is a Centre for weak and injured Pokémon. You won't find any such Pokémon here!" Nurse Joy was grasping straws up to this point, but she had to find a way to either stall for time before Officer Jenny arrived – _thanks to the window's silent alarm being activated when it was broken-in –_ or get the teens away from here before anything happened to them.

Jessie gave a small frown towards the nurse, "Well, that may be so. But I wouldn't be all that surprised if we find a few little Pokémon _gems_ among the _junk_."

It was at this point that Meowth finally took notice of the growling Pokémon. Having sensitive ears, he had picked up the low menacing growl before, but had put it aside for the time being. It was only now that he decided to see where it was coming from, since it was still going, and was surprised to see it coming from a golden-furred Vulpix. "Jessie, James…" getting the human pair's attention, Meowth pointed towards Kurama, "Check out 'at Pokémon!"

The two Pokémon thieves looked, and were surprised as well at seeing Kurama. Jessie positively looked giddy when her eyes settled upon the golden-furred Vulpix, "Oh how wonderful, look at that precious looking Vulpix, and such a fine coloured fur too!"

James hummed, rubbing a hand on his chin, "… I remember seeing something like this before" he admitted, gaining the attention of everybody in the room. Removing his hand from his chin, he lifted a finger as if to give a lecture, "Pokémon Fans used to call this unique colouration of different Pokémon species as _"Shiny"_ Pokémon. From what I heard, they are extremely rare and hard to find…" a smile blossomed on Jessie's, Meowth's, and James' faces when he said that last part.

Clapping her hands together, "_Extremely rare_ you say? How positively wonderful" Jessie cooed in delight, her eyes zeroing-in on Kurama. Seeing the woman looking at him like that, made even the sadistic fox shiver.

"An' look!" Meowth's voice shouted out. He was pointing now towards the trembling Eevee in Naruto's arms, "Da' twerp's got an Eevee as well. We hit the jackpot!" the small Pokémon celebrated.

Naruto surprised a few people – _and Pokémon – _when he him-self gave a growl towards the talking Pokémon, "No way are you getting either of my Pokémon. You three are starting to bug me!"

Jessie smirked as she gave a taunting laugh when she heard this; "Isn't that cute…?"

"The boy's _bugged_" James looked just as amused as his partner in crime.

Giving a fanged grin, Meowth extended his claws, "Den' let's squash him!"

James extended his arm, commanding his Pokémon as he did so, "Koffing, attack!" without hesitation, the poisonous Pokémon launched itself towards the group, releasing its toxic gas as it did so, leaving a trail behind it that soon began expanding around the Pokémon Centre's Lobby.

Not one to be left behind, Jessie copied James, and extended her arm out as she commanded her own Pokémon, "Ekans, go!" like a snake would pounce on its prey, Ekans launched itself from its coiled position, flying through the air with its fanged-mouth open, ready to bite onto anything it could set its teeth into.

"Move…!" Misty shouted, making the group dodge as Ekans flew by them and crashed into the computer on the reception desk. The Pokémon was unharmed, its jaws clamping and smashing its way through the machine with little effort, and completely unaffected by the electrical power sparking from the destroyed cables. Without further encouragement, Naruto, Ash, Misty, Nurse Joy and their Pokémon, all ran from the lobby and further into the Pokémon Centre to escape. Chansey and Nurse Joy were the ones pushing the gurney that still held Ash's Pikachu, while Ash and Misty took the front and Naruto the back.

Grabbing his partner with his free hand, Naruto faced the small fire Pokémon towards the poisonous fog. Now that they were out of the danger zone, he was going to take full advantage of this, "Kurama, light that fog. **Ember** attack, now!" Opening his jaw, Kurama launched a volley of fireballs towards the highly combustible gas. Rounding a corner, the group were lucky to avoid the resulting explosion that came from igniting the poisonous cloud. Rushing up to the others, Naruto glanced behind him, _'Hope that bought us some time. No way a trainer with a Koffing, would fall for an attack like that…'_

Naruto would soon learn not to give such high expectations for the trio from Team Rocket…

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Back with our team of thieves and their Pokémon partners, we find them all sprawled out on the ground, covered in burns with trails of smoke coming off their bodies. Koffing being the more severe one injured, as the gas had originally came from his body, therefore he took the brunt of the explosion first.

Jessie was the first to push her-self up, her hair frizzed up and smoking, and an angry scowl marrying her face, "That little brat! How dare he do that to us!" freezing for a moment, her hands shot up to her hair, and she gave out a shriek of horror, "My hair, my precious hair! That's it! That twerp is dead!" she shouted in feminine fury.

James took his time to sit up straight, his head pounded and ears ringing still, "That blonde kid got us good. Using my Koffing's own gas against us, brilliant really…" he praised. He may be a thief and an enemy at this point, but even he had to acknowledge a well thought-out strategy and surprise attack like that.

Meowth jumped onto his feet, fangs showing as he growled at James, "Don' be praising da' twerp, ya knuckle-head. We need'a find where dey went, and soon" Meowth might not have known about the silent alarm having been triggered, but he knew an explosion like that must have alerted _someone_ in the nearby houses and buildings. Sooner or later, the Police were going to arrive, and they had to move quickly.

Ekans and Koffing took their time to recover, but now coiled/floated besides their respective trainers, as both trainers' expressions turned serious, "Right!" Jessie and James nodded towards Meowth. Standing up, Team Rocket took off into the blackened and mildly destroyed hallways, following the trail of their prizes and prey.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Pokémon Centre, Pokémon Storage and Transport Wing_**

Naruto was the last to enter the room, locking the sliding doors behind him; he turned to see how the others were doing. Besides the obvious rush they had running away from those thieves, he noticed that no-one was seriously harmed in the attack and explosion. Letting Kurama go on the floor, he held the shaking Eevee with both arms securely, trying to quell the scared infant Pokémon.

Naruto took the time to inspect the room. It was sterile, very clean, and filled with machines he didn't recognised. But considering they were in a Pokémon Centre, he had to guess they were machines specifically for any and all Pokémon Centres only. Along the walls, shelves lined up, all filled to the brim with Poké Balls, "… Where are we?"

"We're in the Pokémon Storage and Transport Wing. We should be safe for the time being…" as she said this, the lights flickered out.

Now in the dark, Misty gave a startled gasp, "Hey, the lights!" She jumped with fright as she accidently stepped on Ash's foot, causing the boy to yelp in pain, "Ah! Sorry!"

"They must have cut the power" Nurse Joy muttered, but if they could see, they'd see the smile she had on her face, "But we have our own Pika-Power!"

Naruto raised a brow, though it was unseen to others, "Pika-what-now?"

The sound of electricity started to hum in the air. The lights flickered on before they became steady, and remained on. _"Pika-Pika Chu-Chu, Pika-Pika Chu-Chu, Pika-Pika Chu-Chu"_ the constant chanting drew their attention towards the literal _Pikachu-Generator_ that served as the Viridian City's Buck-up Power Source. It was basically a group of Pikachu's running on a rotating treadmill, letting their gathered electricity to build-up and release into the power-conductor above them, thus collecting and distributing the Pikachu's Electrical Power throughout the Pokémon Centre.

Naruto and Kurama sweat-dropped upon seeing the back-up generator, "… You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Nurse Joy gave a sly smile towards the blonde, "They may be small, but these little guys pack quite the power" she reassured. It was a little unorthodox, but it did the job, plus it was cost efficient.

Ash looked both shocked and a little worried at seeing so many of the Pikachu species together in one group. Despite accepting his Pikachu due to being saved by the little electric mouse, he was still a bit jumpy. Misty however had a similar reaction to when Jessie saw Kurama, and immediately went over to look at the hard-working Pika-group, "Wow, look at all the Pikachus!"

_A Crisis situation has arising. Initiation Emergency Poké Ball Transport Sequence!_

Hearing the computerised voice, Nurse Joy moved to a nearby computer that was next to a large machine. This machine happened to be the _Pokémon Centre's Poké Ball Transport Unit_, and as Nurse Joy began typing expertly on the keyboard, the machine hummed to life. As she was getting things started, her assistant Pokémon Chansey was helping the mechanized arm that had appeared, to gather and deposit the Poké Balls into the machine for transportation.

"This is the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. We have an Emergency Situation. Transporting Poké Balls" Nurse Joy spoke, clearly speaking towards the computer.

_"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Centre. Transport Active, ready to receive Poké Balls"_ a computerized voice, eerily similar to Nurse Joy's own voice, responded back. As the Poké Balls went into the Transport Unit, it was converted into energy and transported to safety to the next city.

"Uh, guys…" Naruto and Ash looked at Misty, the girl having spoken was pointing towards the way they came in. Looking towards the doors, the two brothers swore as the familiar toxic gas of Koffing's was seeping in through the small air-spaces the door had.

Passing Eevee to Misty to hold onto, Naruto took a step forward with Kurama at the ready, "You two stay back; Kurama and I will handle things. Keep Eevee safe for me, okay Misty? Don't let them get her, no matter what" the girl nodded, carefully holding on to the shivering Eevee in her arms. Eevee was still just an infant, and had no real experience in these kinds of situations.

"Koffing!" the **_Poison Gas Pokémon_** had busted its way into the room, completely destroying the door, as it smashed along the walls and sent the still stored Poké Balls.

"Kurama, **Quick Attack**, let's go!" Naruto commanded. Kurama launched him-self with a run, leaving behind him a trail of white light. Koffing didn't even have time to blink, as the **_Fox Pokémon_** hit it dead-on, sending the round poisonous Pokémon back out the door. Jumping back, Kurama narrowly avoided the Ekans that had made its next appearance into the room.

"No-where to run…" the voice of Jessie filtered in, as the Team Rocket member stepped into the room with a smirk, her Ekans slithering back in-front of the magenta-haired woman, ready and waiting for its next command.

"And no-where to hide…" Jessie's partner James spoke next, stepping in-line with his criminal partner. Beside the man, hovered his Koffing, who was relatively unharmed despite being struck head-on by the golden-furred Kurama.

Naruto gritted his teeth, _'What will it take to get rid of these guys'_ feeling his frustrations getting the better of him, he took a deep breath, held it in, and then exhaled. As Kurama got ready to another fight, Naruto looked behind him, "Guys, when I say 'Go', I want you to get out of this room as fast as you can, and out of the Centre, understand?"

Ash blinked, surprised by his brother's words, "Wha…? What are you planning Naruto?"

Naruto merely smirked, "Remember those lessons mum took me to for years?" comprehension came to Ash's face, "Just do as I say, and get everyone out of here when I say the word."

Jessie and James had clearly heard the blonde-haired trainer's words, their smirks leaving their faces and replaced by contemplation. It was Meowth though that broke that train-of-thought, "Enough chit-chat, surrender your Pokémon now, lest things get ugly" to emphasise on his words, he extended his claws out of his paws and poised ready to pounce.

"Ugly, eh…? Alright then, Kurama **Quick Attack**, double-time" not needing to be told twice, Kurama launched him-self once more towards Team Rocket, his target this time being Meowth. What surprised everyone though – _except Ash –_ was when Naruto joined the run, with him heading towards James and Jessie, "Guys, 'GO' now!"

Stunned at the actions of the blonde human, Meowth had lowered his guard for just a moment, which Kurama took full advantage, and struck the cat Pokémon, sending the feline right out the door. Without being told, Kurama changed course towards Ekans, resulting in the same thing happening to the **_Snake Pokémon_**. This only left Koffing to the mercy of the golden-furred Vulpix once again.

Naruto however, ran up towards Jessie, who was caught off-guard as Naruto performed a low sweep kick, making the female Rocket Member drop to the floor. Not missing a beat, Naruto expertly moved passed James' feeble attempts of a defence, grabbed the male Rocket Member by the arm, and tossing the man over his shoulder, and off to the side.

Ash moved to take Pikachu's gurney, while Nurse Joy -_ though stunned by the display, wasn't as frozen as Misty was – _grabbed onto Misty's arm, guiding the orange-haired girl out the room as they followed Ash.

Jessie, having recovered from the unexpected assault, stood to follow, "Hey, get back here!" she yelled, only able to take one step forward before she froze as Naruto stood at the doorway.

"You want to follow them…?" shifting his weight, Naruto lowered his knees a bit more, his arms spreading apart as he held his left by his side, while his right stayed in-front. He had shifted into a Fighting Stance, "You'll have to get through me, first" Kurama had joined in the picture as well; his front crouched to the floor, teeth and fangs bared as he growled at the Rocket Duo.

Jessie and James shared an uneasy look; this was a first time for them. Nobody noticed though, that three specific Pokémon were missing…

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Having escaped Team Rocket by thanks to Naruto's actions, Ash was currently leading Misty and Nurse Joy towards the lobby, where the Pokémon Centre Entrance was at. Naruto had given them all a chance to escape, and he wasn't about to let that go. He wasn't worried for his brother though. For years, Naruto showed a surprising skill in Martial Arts, something their mother took notice almost immediately, and had Naruto take a Self-Defence class to nurture it. She tried having Ash take the same course, but ultimately, he wasn't as skilled as his brother, and chose to voluntarily leave.

Misty, who had yet to release her grip around the now calmed Eevee in her arms, was now running up besides Ash, her face in worry, "Hey Ash, are you sure we should have left Naruto back there?"

"Naruto can handle him-self" Ash reassured her, "Our mum took him to a Self-Defence class some years back. By the time he finished the course last year, he was in the top-five students. He's not an expert or master though, but his teacher said that Naruto was a born naturalist in Martial Arts."

"I hope he'll be okay though…" Nurse Joy said, in her arms she carried numerous shrunken Poké Balls she had gathered when Koffing had destroyed the shelves when it crashed into the room, "Those criminals, they are from an organisation called Team Rocket, and they're quite notorious throughout the Kanto Region. I just worry he might get hurt for us."

"You should be more worried 'bout yourselves, den da' twerp right now!" Ash had to swerve the gurney to the side, as Meowth, Ekans and Koffing made their appearance between them and the Centre's Entrance, effectively blocking them. Rising up a clawed paw, Meowth took a step towards the startled group of humans, "Now, hand over your Pokémon, an' nobody gets hurt!"

Misty and Nurse Joy had stopped as soon as the trio of Pokémon at appeared, while Ash had lost control of the gurney slightly – _as he had been running moments before – _and crashed it against the burnt-out bicycle of Misty's that had been left there at the Lobby.

As Ash crashed the gurney against the bicycle, his slumbering Pikachu twitched at the sudden noise and shake. A bleary brown-coloured eye fluttered open, as Pikachu awoke from his slumbering rest, "… Pika…?"

* * *

_The infamous Team Rocket has made an appearance! How will Naruto and the rest handle the situation they find themselves in? Naruto, having taken matters into his own hands, has stopped Jessie and James from following his little brother and friends. But they are now cornered by the talking Meowth, along with Jessie's Ekans and James' Koffing. How will they get out of this? And what will happen now that Pikachu's finally awake?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'The Aura Shinobi' – __"Team Rocket's blasting off!__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 End**_

* * *

_**Chapter Important Information**_

_Pokemon Name: Meowth_

_Pokemon Species: Scratch Cat_

_Type: Normal_

_Abilities: Pickup or Technician_

_Hidden Abilities: Unnerve_

_Dex Info: Meowths withdraws their sharp claws into their paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. They appear to be more active at night for some reason, this Pokemon loves shiny coins that glitter with light, and secretly hoards them if picked up._

_Biography:_

* * *

_Pokemon Name: Koffing_

_Pokemon Species: Poison Gas_

_Type: Poison_

_Abilities: Levitate_

_Hidden Abilities:_

_Dex Info: A Pokemon that is like a thin-skinned balloon filled with highly toxic gas. The poisonous gases they contain are a little bit lighter than air, keeping them slightly airborne. The gases not only smell, but they are also explosive, making this Pokemon prone to exploding without warning._

_Biography:_

* * *

_Pokemon Name: Ekans_

_Pokemon Species: Snake Pokemon_

_Type: Poison_

_Abilities: Intimidate and Shed Skin_

_Hidden Abilities: Unnerve_

_Dex Info: A very common sight in grasslands, they slither silently through the grass in search for their favourite food, the eggs of Pidgeys and Spearows. They can freely detach their jaws to swallow large prey whole. An Ekans curls themselves up in a spiral while they rests. This position allows them to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head._

_Biography:_


End file.
